Windwalker
by Shadow on the Wall
Summary: Joey and Mai have to find Lee and Tim before it's too late, but are the twins strong enough to fulfill their destiny or will another person have to step forward and help them? Mai doesn't know what she has to do, but she's willing to try ...R&R Joey/Mai
1. Default Chapter

Moon Shadow: This story, Windwalker, is a sequel to a previous story. I am sorry to say that if you start reading at the beginning of this story, it will make, unfortunately, NO SENSE AT ALL.  
  
So, for your convenience, I wrote a synopsis of the first story:  
  
In this time, which is roughly fifteen years after Duelist Kingdom, girls are prevented by law from dueling. This is because our good friend Mai Valentine managed to free several of the monsters from the cards and when the authorities caught up with her, they were not to happy.  
  
Girls can't duel. Okay. The way that Mai unknowingly freed a monster is that Pegasus put a curse on the Millenium items so that whenever a girl duels, a monster is freed. He thought he was being discreet. He thought no one would figure it out, and he could control the monsters and take over the world and, at the same time, he could get all the Millenium items.  
  
Okay. Are you following me? Mai has two children, Tim and Lee, two twins. They were separated at birth because Mai knew that Pegasus would try to kill them. So Tim was sent to a friend of Mai's and Lee was sent to Seto Kaiba, who's married to Serenity Wheeler. So Lee and Tim grow up separately. Tim has met his mother, but the Kaiba's are keeping up the pretense that Lee is their daughter.  
  
Lee grows up as Lee Kaiba, and she's good friend with her uncle, Joey Wheeler. What she doesn't know is that Joey is her father. She thinks that this law about girls not dueling is STUPID and breaks it frequently, not knowing that she's freeing a monster every time she does.  
  
When Lee and Tim get to be about sixteen, they meet each other. They each have a Millenium item, one of the Millenium spheres, which let you go back and forth in time and also communicate telepathically with the person who had the other sphere.  
  
It turns out that Lee and Tim have these spheres because they're the Walkers, and they're destined to destroy all the items so that the monsters will be sucked back into the cards and we'll all be happy again.  
  
But when Tim gets captured, right before Peter Pegasus, a descendent of our old buddy Maximillion reopens the Duelist Kingdom, Lee is determined to sneak into the tournament and rescue him. So she goes with her friends Matt and Ben and Sara and get onto the boat, with Lee disguised as Tim, who's her twin brother, remember, and they set off.  
  
At about the same time, Mai is reunited with Joey and she tells him the whole story. Joey and Yami then rush off to try and stop Lee from sneaking onto the island.  
  
We left them right after they got on the boat, and that's where we'll pick up. This story tells about two journeys. One is Joey and Yami's, to find Lee and Tim, and the other is Lee and Tim's own, to destroy the Millenium items.  
  
So enjoy.  
  
Random thought: Do you know how many ways my brain has come up with to spell "millenium"? About five hundred. It's actually very amusing. 


	2. Lullaby

Moon Shadow: Yay! Here it is-first chapter! No, I don't own YGO. You probably don't either, though. Anyway, enough small talk.  
  
*** There's another world inside of me that you may never see. There are secrets in this life that I can't hide. Somewhere in the darkness there's a light that I can't find. Maybe it's too far way.. Or maybe I'm just blind.  
  
-When I'm Gone, Three Doors Down *** Deep inside a dream, Lebecca Kaiba watched as her twin brother cried out, then fell, falling to the hard ground, his eyes meeting hers as the life drained out of him. She could read the message in his eyes as easily as she could read his mind. Why, he was asking, why didn't you help me?  
  
Tim, she tried to tell him, I'm sorry, I tried. I really did. And we'll save you, I promise. Matt-and Ben-we'll get you out of here-just hold on a little longer. Her plea echoed around in her mind, surrounding her, enveloping her.  
  
Lee sat up in the small bed in the cabin of the ship, breathing hard, her blonde hair hanging in her face. She took a deep, shuddering breath and curled up, holding her knees to her chest, crying quietly. She tried to stop, but the tears kept coming.  
  
She heard the door to her cabin creak open, and lifted her head out of her arms to see a figure in the doorway. "Who is it?" she tried to ask in her tear-cracked voice. "Who's there-"  
  
The figure spoke. "Lee?" he asked softly.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Lee? Are you okay?" He came forward out of the shadows. "I heard you crying-Oh."  
  
The moon shone in through the small window and illuminated the tears on her cheeks. With a sigh, Matt reached forward and took her in his arms, holding her head against his chest.  
  
"I've been having nightmares." She sobbed, her voice muffled. "We must be getting closer-sometimes his thoughts flow into mine, and his dreams are mine, and he saw my parents be murdered-I have to watch them die every night, Matt, every night I have to watch my parents shot-Do you know what that's like?"  
  
He pulled her close. "More than you know." He whispered into ear. "Shh. Lee- " he broke off. "Lee, I give you my word that we will save Tim. I promise you, Lebecca." He pulled her head up and looked into her tear-filled eyes. "I promise you." He said, and she laid her head back down on his chest. Matt rocked her back and forth gently.  
  
After a few minutes, Matt looked back at her. "Will you be able to sleep?" He murmured to her.  
  
She shook her head and clung to him, not letting go.  
  
"Can you try?" he asked her, stroking her hair.  
  
She nodded and let him carry her over to her bed. She sat down and shivered. Matt sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "You need to try to sleep, Lee." He stood and started towards the door.  
  
"Wait-Matt." Lee called quietly to him. He turned. "Can you stay here?"  
  
Matt's eyes widened, and he came back to her. "Okay. I'll go sleep on the couch over there-okay?"  
  
"No-can you stay here with me?"  
  
His heart leapt. "Alright." He said quietly. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her up against him. Lee closed her eyes and before long they were both asleep, Lee's head leaning on his shoulder, Matt's cheek resting on her forehead, his warm skin pressed against hers.  
  
And for the first time in a long while, Lee slept soundly.  
  
***  
  
Ben stared at Sara in disbelief. He pulled away from her. "Wha-what?"  
  
Sara pressed up towards him. "You said you love me. Is it such a hard request?"  
  
"Sara, I can't do that."  
  
Now it was Sara who pulled back. She nodded. "Then you're worthless too." She said, and shoved him backwards.  
  
Ten years of skateboarding obsession didn't even save him now. Ben stumbled back from the force and his heel caught on the railing. He teetered on the edge for a minute, then plunged down off the boat.  
  
What the hell? He thought before he hit the water. Sara-what?  
  
Then he was gone, and Sara, who was not really Sara, but only a creature that had inhabited her body, was laughing on the deck.  
  
But the laughter of the evil spirit that had once plagued Ryou Bukura faltered as something that had never happened happened-the human within was fighting back.  
  
You said you wouldn't hurt him! The real Sara Vole shrieked at her yami. You swore you would never hurt Ben-you lying filth-   
  
I did lie. Yami Sara responded coolly. Oh really. Don't be such a fool. He was worthless anyway.   
  
If you don't save him now, I'll kill myself. Sara said, her thought, voice shaking. You're not strong enough to have complete control. And one day when I'm in control, I'll kill myself.   
  
You wouldn't!   
  
Don't tempt me. And then you would be screwed, wouldn't you? There's no human close enough to either of the walkers for you to control.   
  
Matt- Yami Sara cast about desperately. I could use Matt-   
  
And Lee wouldn't notice?   
  
Ben didn't.   
  
Sara shrank back. Her yami was right. Ben hadn't noticed anything until tonight. But she was resolved. Lee would notice. You have no options. So save him and you can have me, like we agreed.   
  
You leave me no choice. The spirit said after a moment. I will do as you ask.   
  
Do it now.   
  
Ben sank through the water, his arms flailing uselessly against the huge waves, salt in his eyes. He tried to right himself and swim to the surface, but it was too far away. He tried to breathe but got only a mouthful salty water and he choked.  
  
He was swept away in a burst of water and his eyes closed. He stopped flailing and surrendered to the water, letting the current pull him wherever. He tried to open his eyes again, but he could only see white, and he felt weak. As he fainted, he was vaguely aware of a hand plunging down to get him, but it was only an illusion, a figment of his imagination.  
  
But then he was lying on the deck of the ship again, and Sara was holding him up. "Are you okay?" she asked, then shook her head. "Stupid question, huh?"  
  
Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air. Air. He leaned back against her. "Is it you?" he asked, opening his eyes and turning around.  
  
"Yes." She said, and he could see it in her eyes. "For now, it's me, Ben." She smiled. "Benjy. But I can't ever guarantee anything."  
  
"Who was that-a minute ago?"  
  
"A spirit. I don't know for sure."  
  
"What is she, stupid? Did she honestly think I would murder my best friend and his sister?"  
  
"Ben-" Sara hugged him. "I'm so sorry. But when this is over, it'll be like it was before. I promise."  
  
Be stared at her. "Sara. It's never going to be like it was before." He said. "I've betrayed my friends-I brought this creature nearer to Tim-and I didn't even know." He said softly, shaking his head. "I didn't even know."  
  
***  
  
"No. We want a boat to the Duelist Kingdom." Joey Wheeler explained testily to the man at the dock.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but if you want to compete, you're too late. The boat just left-"  
  
"No! I don't want to compete-"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, sir, but we can't allow you onto the island without an invitation." The man said firmly.  
  
Yami spoke up. "Could you make arrangements for me?" he said, and the man looked clearly at him for the first time.  
  
"Why would you be an exception?" he started to ask, but then he recognized Yami's face. "Oh-yes-well-" he broke off. "We could find you a boat, I'm sure, but if you want to get to the Duelist Kingdom, then you'll have to go yourself." He pointed out over the ocean. "It's out there. South. Not more than a week's journey."  
  
"Thank you. Where could we find a boat?"  
  
Joey broke in. "That's what I've been asking him for fifteen minutes-"  
  
"Joey. Let me handle it." Yami hissed, and said to the man, "Could you help us find a boat?"  
  
"Well, a boat, now-There's a little vessel that might take you that far. Kind of leaky, I suppose, but it's the only thing I can offer you right now."  
  
"We'll take it." Yami said firmly, and took they keys the man was offering to him. Joey nodded, and turned to Yami.  
  
"Did you know? The entire time?"  
  
"The entire time." Yami said.  
  
"Does Yugi know?"  
  
"No. Shall I tell him?"  
  
"Why not? Let's get our boat first, though."  
  
"You want me to tell him?" Yami asked, surprised. "I thought you wouldn't want him to know!"  
  
"It'll be better if there are no secrets." Joey said, tossing his bag into a small, battered boat called 'River's Shadow.' "Don't you think?"  
  
"Yes. But you've never been that reasonable, so I was surprised."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked indignantly.  
  
"Well, according to Yugi, you've always been hot-headed and you always rush into things."  
  
"Did he say that?"  
  
"He did."  
  
"And all these years I thought we were friends." Joey stared off into the distance. "D'you think Mai will be okay?"  
  
"Mai is no wimp. She'll be fine."  
  
"I guess." Joey stepped into the boat and Yami got in besides him. "Let's go."  
  
They untied the rope that held River's Shadow to the dock and pushed off, sailing south towards the Duelist Kingdom.  
  
***  
  
Tim Lear stood up and tightened his backpack straps. "I'm leaving." He told Tristan, who had been sitting still since he had helped Tim send the message to Lee.  
  
"How do you propose to do that?" Tristan asked. It wasn't mocking, more sensible, helpful. Tim had said something outrageous, and Tristan had responded with calm.  
  
Tim paused. He hadn't thought that far ahead. "You helped my mother escape." He said finally. "Can't you do the same for me?"  
  
"I could." Tristan said, and Tim heard the unspoken words.  
  
"But will you?"  
  
"Tim, I know you want to find your sister, you mother, and I'm sorry, but this is the safest place for you right now."  
  
"Do have a family, Tristan?"  
  
"Yes. A wife, two children." He smiled. "Two girls. Grace is twelve and Symphony is seven."  
  
"Do you miss them?"  
  
"Yes. But Tara knew when she married me that my job as a dream-catcher came first."  
  
"Help me escape."  
  
"I can't do that, Tim." Tristan watched the young boy. "You're so much like your father. You look like him, you know that?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I've never met him." Tim said shortly.  
  
"This is the safest place for you to be right now."  
  
"I don't want to be safe. My sister is working to get here, and I can't sit here and let her be in danger without doing anything!"  
  
"You're like your father in that too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You rush into things without thinking them through." Tristan, and smiled, thinking about his old friend. "He used to be that way, anyway; I'm not sure. The last time I saw him was when Lebecca was born."  
  
"I don't really care. Help me get out of here, Tristan. You won't regret it."  
  
"No."  
  
"You said you serve the walkers. That's me, right?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"So what do you want, an order? Fine! I command you to help me get out of here, now!"  
  
Tristan sighed. "I wish you would think about what you're doing. While you're here, you're safe, because Pegasus won't kill you until your sister is here, too. But if you leave.we have no guarantee of that."  
  
"I've thought about it."  
  
Tristan nodded and unhooked a pair of keys from his belt. He went to the door and unlocked it. He turned back to Tim. "Tim." He said. "Go down this hall and turn right. Go down the flight of steps that will be to your left and run as fast as you can down the long hall. Don't stop until you get to the door, then use these keys to open the main door."  
  
"So-down the hall, take a right, down the steps on my left, run to the door."  
  
"Right. Tristan handed him the keys. "Be careful. There will be people to guide you after you get into the forest. They'll recognize you as the walker and should take you to the village."  
  
"I don't want to go to the village!"  
  
"Your sister will come there as soon as she can when she gets here. She'll be drawn to it. Trust me."  
  
"Okay." Tim said after a minute. "I do." To his surprise, Tristan bowed slightly to him as he slipped out the door.  
  
"Good luck." Tristan said quietly. "Be careful." He slumped back against the door and closed his unseeing eyes.  
  
As he ran through the castle, a fleeting thought came to Tim.  
  
He's blind. So how did he know I look like my father? He shook the thought away and burst through the doors into the fresh air, the light of the sun nearly blinding him.  
  
***  
  
Peter Pegasus watched him run from the window. Then he heard a noise behind him and turned to see Hoshi standing behind him. "Well? What is it?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Sir, we just received word that the boat has left and will arrive here shortly."  
  
"Ah, good. Lebecca is on board?"  
  
"As are Ben Caraway and a dream-catcher."  
  
"A dream-catcher?" Peter said, frowning. "When they land, separate him from the others. You may kill him. We don't need another one of them around."  
  
"As you wish, sir. Sara Vole is also on the ship."  
  
"Good. I trust she will report here immediately?"  
  
"That's what she says, sir." Hoshi paused. "Sir-there is a smaller boat that's following it-One Joseph Wheeler and one Yugi Motou on board. Shall we sink it?"  
  
"So Joseph did decide to come along. Yes, kill both of them."  
  
"And one more thing, sir." Hoshi signaled to a guard outside the room. "We found this piece of scum hiding outside the castle. She is not a dream- catcher, but she works with them."  
  
A guard walked in, holding a short teenage girl's arm, pulling her in. He yanked her to a stop in front of Peter. "Here she is, sir."  
  
"What is your name?" Peter snapped at the girl. She stood there and stared at him through downcast eyes, her golden brown hair hanging in her face. Finally she spoke.  
  
"My name is my own, along with my business." She said quietly, and Peter frowned.  
  
"Don't be stubborn or I'll force it out of you."  
  
"Go ahead and try." She retorted.  
  
"Enough of this." Peter waved to the guard. "Lock her up and if she doesn't speak within a day you may do as you like with her. Understood?"  
  
"Sir." The guard said, and pushed her out the door. As they were walking down the hall, the guard pushed her into a corner. "Did you hear him, witch? I can do as I like with you. So you'd better talk, little one-or your life will be forfeit." He snarled at her.  
  
"I heard him." She said.  
  
"So you can talk." He breathed.  
  
"Can you scream?" she asked, and brought her knee up into his stomach. He doubled over, groaning, and girl jumped into the air, spun around, and kicked his face. "Guess not." She said, as he fell to the ground.  
  
She ran down the hall and burst through the double doors, sprinting through the hot air-right into Tim.  
  
He started. "Wha-" He stared at her. She wasn't beautiful, exactly, but pretty, with a big nose that would have seemed out of place on anyone but her. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"Who are you?" she hissed. "Are you working with Pegasus-"  
  
"No-who are you?"  
  
"Liar-" she gasped, and aimed a vicious kick at his head.  
  
Tim was startled, but not to startled to dodge out of the way. She gasped and threw a punch at him. Tim ducked and grabbed her hands, holding them behind her back.  
  
"Hi." He said, infuriated. "My name's Tim Lear. It's nice to meet you." As he bent over, holding her arms, the hot summer sun bounced off the surface of Tim's Millenium sphere, making the glass sparkle and dance.  
  
She stopped struggling and craned her neck to look at him. Tim released her and she spun around, staring at him. Tim looked straight into her shining brown eyes.  
  
"Jeri Loya." She muttered a moment later. "At your service, walker."  
  
*** Moon Shadow: Hope you liked this-please review! Just click the little button! Yay! 


	3. Two Journeys

Moon Shadow: Did you know that in the year 1996, more people were killed or injured by toilets than sharks? Isn't that bizarre?  
  
It has nothing to do with the fic. I just thought I'd let you know what a sad, sad world we live in.  
  
*** Mai Valentine paced anxiously around the room, sighing. She ran her hands through her blonde hair wearily.  
  
"Where are they?" she burst out angrily to the air in the house. "Why aren't they back yet?" The empty house gave no answer, and she glanced up at the clock on the wall. Joey and Yami had been gone for three hours.  
  
Mai sank down in a chair.  
  
I hope they're okay. She thought miserably. And Lee and Tim-Oh, I hope they're okay, too. Wherever they are.  
  
She stared at the wall until the harsh ring of the phone startled her out of her daze. She listened to it awkwardly, then reached for it.  
  
"Hello." She said politely.  
  
"Hi!" said the voice on the other end of the line. "Is Joey there?"  
  
"No." Mai said. "No, he's not. Sorry."  
  
"Oh. Can I leave a message?"  
  
"Well-sure." Mai said. Then she said, "Wait-wait a minute. Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! This is Christie Dehan. His girlfriend?"  
  
Mai's head started spinning. "O-oh. What would you like me to tell him?"  
  
"Just to call me. He has my number."  
  
"I'll tell him." Mai said shortly. "Bye." She hung up. Oh Joey. She thought. You could've told me. What, did you think I'd be mad at you?  
  
She fell back against the wall, feeling weak and useless. Then she straightened. "Oh c'mon, Joey." She said to the cat. "Did you really think I would just stay here?" She got up and picked up the bag she had dropped on the floor last night.  
  
Mai slipped her coat on and walked out of the door onto the street, slamming the door behind her and locking the door. "I'll find you, Joey." She whispered. "It took me sixteen years to do it, but I finally found you- and I won't lose you again."  
  
***  
  
Lee woke up, sunlight streaming through the small window. She rolled over and pressed close against Matt. Then she had to stop and think. Wait.why was Matt here?  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
She could remember, barely, the nightmare she had had, and she could remember Matt coming in, and she could remember falling asleep with him besides her. She lay close to him now, and shut her eyes, falling back asleep.  
  
Matt woke up a little later, his arm around her. He blearily opened his eyes and sat up, letting Lee's head slip down to the pillow. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned.  
  
"What time is it.?" he muttered to the air. Then he glanced up at the clock. Oh. Nine-fifteen. He reached over and stroked Lee's hair. "Get up." He whispered when she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. "You're lazy."  
  
"I'm not lazy, I'm tired." She protested.  
  
"It's the same thing."  
  
"No it's not." She said, and sat up to argue with him. "Lazy is when you sleep for the heck of sleeping, and tired is sleeping because you need sleep."  
  
"Right. And I know you don't need sleep. So you're sleeping for the heck of it, and by your own argument, you're lazy. Get up."  
  
He stood up and walked towards the door. Lee cocked her head. He turned back. "I'm going to go find Ben. I'll see you, okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Unless I go back to sleep. Which I might."  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm coming back in ten minutes." He grinned at her. "If you're not up, I'm throwing you overboard."  
  
"You wouldn't." Lee said, scanning his face.  
  
"Probably not. I have to find Ben and make sure he's not freaking out about anything, okay?"  
  
"Okay. How long is this trip going to take?"  
  
"I don't know." Matt said, leaning in the doorframe and considering. "Just a few days, I would guess."  
  
"Alright. Go find Ben." Lee crossed her legs, reached for her hairbrush and started ferociously brushing her long hair.  
  
"I'll see you, Lee." He said, and started to leave.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He just smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Matt walked around on the deck of the boat, breathing in the salty air. He looked out over the side of the boat at the murky green water that was lapping up against the side of the huge boat. He spotted Ben and ran towards him. "Ben!"  
  
Ben turned. "Dude, where you been? I've been looking for you for about an hour!"  
  
"Oh.around. Where's Sara?" Matt asked, looking down, not meeting his friend's eyes.  
  
Ben tensed and looked vague. "I don't know." He said.  
  
"Well, where was she last time you saw her?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Matt scanned Ben's face. "Did you guys have a fight?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Ben muttered, turning red.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Look, shut up. Have you seen Lee?" Ben snapped.  
  
"Uh-" Matt began, but she came running up to them at that minute, and he was saved.  
  
"Hi Ben." She said, her hat shading her face from the sunlight. She looked around the boat at all the other people. "Wow! There's so many people here- I've heard of some of them-"  
  
"Probably have." Ben said. "They're some of the top duelists in the world."  
  
Lee sighed. " I don't stand a chance." She murmured. "Wait-is that Weevil Underwood? And Rex Raptor?"  
  
"Yeah." Ben said, grabbing her arm. "Lets go someplace else."  
  
"Why?" Lee asked, but before he could answer, Weevil and Rex had approached the three of them.  
  
"Oh brother." Ben muttered, and tried to look the other way. "If anyone asks, I'm not here, okay?"  
  
"Too late for that." Matt said, watching Weevil and Rex walk towards them. "What, you know these people?"  
  
"Yeah. Last year-I knew this tournament was a bad idea." He winced as the two came nearer and closed the distance between them.  
  
"Well, we can go someplace else-" Matt said, but he was cut off by Weevil.  
  
"Hello." He drawled to Ben. "It's been a while, Caraway."  
  
"Not long enough." Ben answered, not bothering to lower his voice.  
  
"You didn't come to that tournament a couple weeks ago. We thought we'd see you." Rex Raptor said. "Where were you?"  
  
"I don't know, but I wish I was still there." Ben told him, flashing a fake smile.  
  
"Didn't expect to see you here." Weevil said conversationally. "Thought you'd rather stay at home and play with your little friends. Oh, but you've brought them with you. Introduce us, why don't you?" he turned to Rex. "Wouldn't you like to meet his friends?"  
  
"I can't wait. In fact, I think he's being kind of rude."  
  
Ben blushed. "Uh-this is Matt Delacorte." He said, gesturing towards Matt. "And this is Le-Lear. Tim Lear."  
  
Matt nudged him. "Nice save." He said under his breath.  
  
"Thanks. I thought so." Ben muttered back.  
  
"Well isn't that cute." Rex Raptor said. "So tell us, how's your father?"  
  
Ben tensed. "I couldn't say. Haven't seen him for a few days."  
  
"What a shame. He seemed like such a nice guy." Rex smirked. "Well, we won't keep you any longer."  
  
"Good idea." Ben said. He was being openly insulting now. "Why don't we leave? C'mon, guys." He turned his back to them and started walking off in the opposite direction. When they were a few paces away, they could hear Rex say to Weevil,  
  
"How he got to be champion, I'll never know."  
  
Weevil responded, "For sure. I heard his mom ran off on his father when he was five-ran off to California with some guy."  
  
Lee's eyes widened, and Ben shut his before walking off. But Matt walked back to Weevil and without warning or hesitation jammed his fist into Weevil's nose.  
  
"Don't talk about what you don't know." He said as Weevil stumbled to the ground. He shook his head in disgust and went back to join Ben and Lee.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Ben said lowly.  
  
"Yeah I did." Matt said, and neither of them said anything else.  
  
"Are they all like that?" Lee asked. "Are all the duelists that obnoxious?"  
  
"No," Ben said. "Just a lot of them."  
  
"It's awful."  
  
"Yeah, well." Ben turned to her. "Lee-this is isn't like any little playground duel with your friends. This is about life or death-or practically. More like honor or humiliation. Maybe we should've warned you. But it's not going to be easy. Even for you. " He smiled weakly. "There's a lot more to the game than just laying cards down on a table. It's psychological."  
  
"It shouldn't be."  
  
"But it is. One thing Tim's mother-well, I guess she's your mother, too-but I met her a couple of times. One thing she said a lot-'psychology is half the game'. And she's right. That's why I hate this game so much. Everyone takes it so seriously. Maybe it should be just a game. Or maybe we just shouldn't play it."  
  
Lee didn't say anything, just nodded and kept walking.  
  
***  
  
Tim followed Jeri through the forest. "Where are we going?" he asked, a little suspicious of her sudden personality change.  
  
"The dream-catcher village." She called back. "We've been looking for you. Our leader sent me out to find out if Pegasus was holding you prisoner. I wasn't supposed to get caught."  
  
"If you were looking for me, why'd you attack me?"  
  
She turned. "I was expecting someone. older." she said, and Tim blushed. "But you look about my age. That's why I was confused. How old are you, anyway?"  
  
"Sixteen." Tim said, catching up to her.  
  
"You're a lot younger than I thought. I'm nineteen."  
  
"Oh." Tim said, not able to think of any other response. "So you're a dream- catcher?"  
  
"No." Jeri said as they continued walking. "My mother was, and my father was human. I'm just average."  
  
" 'Was'?"  
  
"They died." Jeri said shortly. "They were murdered by Peter Pegasus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, it happens. I was little." Jeri told him. "I don't remember them."  
  
"So you just live in the village?"  
  
"Yeah. Mainly by myself." Jeri said, and they lapsed into silence. Tim sighed.  
  
"Hey, I'm not sure I buy this whole 'magic' gig-"  
  
"That's a problem."  
  
"-Or at least I wouldn't if I didn't already know about the Millenium items. And I'm not even sure if I am this walker person, so-"  
  
"You are." Jeri said firmly.  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I know most things." Jeri said. "For example, I could tell you that you have a cat at home. The cat's name is Willy, and you found him in an alley. He has only one ear. You scare your little sister, Hope, by telling her that he's a Martian space cat. Is that incorrect?"  
  
"How do you do that?" he asked.  
  
"It's a knack." She said.  
  
"I've heard that you shouldn't trust anyone who can read minds." Tim said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I've heard that you shouldn't tell strangers your secrets." Jeri said, and Tim shut up.  
  
They walked along in tense silence, until a wooden fence was visible through the woods. "It's there." Jeri said shortly, pointing. Tim nodded and they walked through the gate into the village. There were few people. The buildings were made of wood, and some looked unstable, like they might collapse at any second.  
  
But the second they were inside the fence, he heard a door slam and a tall, pale-skinned man with white hair came over them. "Jeri." He said. "We were so worried about you-we heard Peter had taken a prisoner and you came to my mind instantly-who's this?"  
  
Jeri gestured towards Tim. "This is Tim Lear, one of the Walkers." She turned to Tim. "This is Ryou Bukura."  
  
Bukura looked him over. "So young." He said, shaking his head. "How old are you, child?"  
  
"Sixteen." Tim said.  
  
Bukura turned back to Jeri. "We should have foreseen this." He said. "I should have foreseen this."  
  
"I know. Wait-" Jeri looked around. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"We were attacked today."  
  
"What? What were they this time?"  
  
"Just a few weak ones. But they did some damage." He looked back at Tim. "You have the sphere?"  
  
"Yeah." Tim said. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"He wants to see it." Jeri said flatly, after a minute had passed.  
  
"Oh." Tim said, and held it out. "And-the card, too." He rummaged in his backpack. "Here."  
  
"Was the girl with him?" Bukura asked Jeri.  
  
"No. Still on the boat, I guess. The tournament hasn't started yet."  
  
"No. Jeri, take Tim and show him around. Explain our-situation. The others should get here shortly."  
  
Jeri didn't look pleased. "Doesn't the council want to-"  
  
"Please, Jeri." He sounded tired. "We have to time. And we need to see-"  
  
"Fine." She snapped. "But why do I have to baby-sit the kid?"  
  
"Hey-" Tim said, offended.  
  
"No one asked you to baby-sit him. Just-just go." He turned and left. Jeri looked back at Tim.  
  
"There goes my afternoon." She grumbled.  
  
"You don't have to-I can take care of myself." Tim said defensively.  
  
"That's good. You've done a bang up job so far! C'mon." She started walking. "Do you know anything?"  
  
"I know lots. What are we talking about."  
  
"Do you want me to spell it out? Do you know what a dream-catcher is?"  
  
"No. Not really. Only what Tristan told me."  
  
"You talked to Tristan? Good. I'll summarize. A dream-catcher is a person who can read the unconscious thoughts, or dreams, of another person."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"It's also dangerous because if a dream-catcher isn't careful, they can kill the person whose mind they're reading."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"If the person isn't asleep, then the dream-catcher will absorb their memories, and soak up their mind, until the person has no mind left, and they die."  
  
"Oh-"  
  
"That's how we've been keeping the monsters under control." Jeri told him. "The dream-catchers play them to sleep with their pan-pipes, and then we use the Millenium items to banish them to the Shadow Realm." She looked down. "But the monsters are too many, and we have been losing-"  
  
"You lost me at the monsters. What monsters are we talking about?"  
  
Jeri looked up at him angrily. "The ones YOUR mother and YOUR sister have been setting free!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Don't be an idiot! You know that whenever a girl duels, a monster is released. Did you ever think about where they went? They live on this island! They're terrorizing us!"  
  
"There can't be that many!"  
  
"How many times has your sister dueled someone?" Jeri demanded, and when he didn't answer, she asked again. "How many times!"  
  
"A hundred hundred duels." Tim whispered. "A hundred hundred monsters."  
  
"And twice that many deaths caused by the monsters!" Jeri said. "I told you my parents were killed by Peter Pegasus, and they were, because he was the one who cursed the items, but it would be more to the point to say that your sister killed them!"  
  
Tim whirled around. "Don't blame your problems on my sister." He growled at her. "It's not her fault no one told us about this-"  
  
"You don't get it, do you? Thousands of people are dead, thousands of monsters are roaming the earth, and when the Walkers, the people who can turn everything right, when they finally show up, they're two teenagers who don't know anything! This is great! This is wonderful!"  
  
"I--"  
  
"Just-shut up." She said. "Don't talk, and tell your sister to cut it out. I guess it never occurred to her that that law existed for a reason, not just to annoy her. I guess she just thought she was above the law, right?"  
  
"So this is why you hate me, right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You hate me because I'm sixteen, you hate me because I didn't just show up and make everything right, you hate me because you're bitter that your parents were killed!"  
  
"I don't hate you!"  
  
"Sorry. I can't tell." He snapped, and walked off across the path, away from her, leaving her staring after him.  
  
***  
  
Joey leaned against the railing of the boat. Yugi stood next to him.  
  
"Joey." He said, and Joey turned. "Yug-I didn't see you."  
  
"Yami told me everything."  
  
Joey sighed. "I said he could."  
  
"That must be what he was hiding for so long."  
  
"I thought he would've told you. You two are like brothers, right?" He glanced over at his friend. "Don't look so rejected. No one bothered to tell me either." He looked up and grinned and for a minute, Yugi could see the teenager he used to be. "This is pretty cool, if you think about it."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, we're going to Duelist Kingdom. Just you and me. Like it used to be, y' know?"  
  
"Yeah." Yugi considered. "But it wasn't just you and me."  
  
"Well. No."  
  
"Tristan was there." Yugi looked down at the water. "And Tea."  
  
"You miss her a lot?"  
  
"Every day."  
  
"Me too. She really got on well with my niece-daughter-Lee. She got on well with Lee."  
  
"Yeah." They were silent, until Yugi looked up. The shore was pretty far away, but he could see a figure standing on the dock, waving after them. "Who's that?"  
  
"Who's who?" Joey asked, and peered out. "It's not.Mai!"  
  
Mai stood on the dock, her hair blowing in the wind. "JOEY WHEELER!" she yelled. "IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT BOAT AROUND THIS INSTANT AND PICK ME UP, I'M GOING TO SWIM OUT THERE MYSELF, YOU IDIOT!"  
  
Joey turned to Yugi. "Gee," he said. "Think she wants to come with us?"  
  
"I'd turn around if I were you, Wheeler." Yugi said, grinning.  
  
"--AND WHEN I CATCH UP WITH YOU, IT'S NOT GOING TO BE PLEASANT! FOR EITHER OF YOU! YEAH, YOU TOO, YA-YU-WHOEVER YOU ARE! SO GET THAT BOAT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK BOTH OF YOUR -`" Yugi looked at Joey with alarm. "That's it-if you don't turn us around, I will!" he lunged for the steering wheel and spun it around, turning the boat sharply. They sped back towards the dock. When they arrived, Joey jumped over the side.  
  
"Mai! What're you doing here?"  
  
"I'm coming with you, you dingbat!" she said. "They're my kids, too, you know!"  
  
"I never said-"  
  
"You got a problem with that?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Good. Let's go, then." She flashed a smile at Yugi. "Hey Yug. Long time no see, bud."  
  
"Hello, Mai." Yugi helped her hoist her bag into the small boat.  
  
"Hold on!" Joey put in. "I don't think you should come-"  
  
Mai jumped into the boat. "Are you coming, Joey?"  
  
"Yes! But you're not."  
  
"Get in the boat." She ordered.  
  
"Not until you get out." He said firmly.  
  
"Puppy." She shot, and watched his expression change.  
  
"No one has called me that for fifteen years-"  
  
"Maybe not to your face."  
  
"-And we're not starting now."  
  
"Get in." Mai said, and he sighed.  
  
"Fine." He jumped in, and Yugi threw the rope off.  
  
"Joey-" Mai said. "Your friend Christie called."  
  
Joey gave her a blank look. "Who?"  
  
Yugi tiptoed inside the cabin and shut the door.  
  
"Christie Dehan?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I get the feeling I should know who you're talking about, but I don't."  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "Your girlfriend." She sighed, and Joey's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oo-oh." He said. "That Christie." He frowned. "She's my girlfriend now?"  
  
"That's what she said."  
  
Joey laughed and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "My mother set me up with her a few weeks ago. She called me?"  
  
"Um-hm. I only brought it up because she wanted you to call her. Said you have her number."  
  
"Tell me something. Did you purposely wait to tell me this until after we had left?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have called her anyway." He frowned. "I might have her number somewhere. Hard to be sure." He looked at her. "You weren't worried, were you?"  
  
"Well.I wasn't sure. I don't know if I trust you." She explained.  
  
Joey stared at her. "Wait-let me get this straight. Tell me if I'm wrong, because I want to be sure, okay? So you didn't tell me-for sixteen years, mind you-you didn't tell me that I had two kids. And now you don't trust me. Why is there something backwards here?"  
  
"I don't trust anyone." Mai said. "It's nothing personal."  
  
"Well, that's good to know." Joey pulled her close, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you nervous?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm worried about Tim." She said. "And Lee. Both of them."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I talked to Tim once or twice. He seemed like a nice guy."  
  
"He is. He's smart, too." Mai paused. "And Lee?"  
  
"She's smart. I wouldn't necessarily call her 'nice', but she's determined. Brave."  
  
"But not nice?"  
  
"Yeah, she takes more after you."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
***  
  
Matt and Lee stood on the deck of the boat, the moonlight illuminating them softly. Matt reached forward and knocked her hat off her head, and her long hair fell down, floating freely over her shoulders.  
  
"Matt! Don't! Someone could be watching!"  
  
"No one's watching." He said, holding he hat above her head. "Chill out. You worry too much."  
  
"Hey! I worry exactly the right amount!"  
  
"Okay." He jammed the hat down on his own head and looked back at her. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like an idiot."  
  
"You're nice." He considered her. "You look better with your hair down, anyway."  
  
"Shut up." She said, blushing.  
  
"Fine." He said, "I'll shut up. Come here." He pulled her up to him. "So,' he said, their heads close to each other, "Why'd you get so mad at me when I kissed you at the dance?"  
  
"I was afraid Dan would see, and hurt you."  
  
"Would I be that stupid?"  
  
"Hard to tell."  
  
"So, if I were to kiss you, say, now, would you get mad at me? 'Cause I don't think Dan's anywhere near here."  
  
"We'd just have to see." Lee said. "I might."  
  
"Don't tease." Matt said. And kissed her.  
  
Actually, Matt had been wrong. Someone was watching them. Weevil Underwood stood in the shadows nearby. "So." He muttered to himself in the darkness. "There's more to this 'mystery duelist' than meets the eye." ***  
  
Moon Shadow: I just discovered a valuable piece of information. If you're of eighteen years or older, you can get into Chuckie Cheese's for free! Now that's gonna be useful.  
  
Please review! It will make me very happy. And you can say you did a good deed. 


	4. Challenges

Moon Shadow: Guess what?! I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. And, for the record, in this story, Ryou and Bukura are the SAME PERSON! There is no Yami Bukura. That tom-robber guy from the show isn't there. Sorry, Yami Bukura lovers!  
  
*** "Ryou-"  
  
"Jeri. Come in."  
  
"I have to ask you a question."  
  
"Of course." He put down his book. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The Walker.he's so young."  
  
"Yes. Younger even than you."  
  
"And I'm worried that-that he won't be able to handle it. I mean-he's probably never even been to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Bukura looked at her sharply. "Neither have you."  
  
"Well, no. But he's supposed to know what he's doing! He's supposed to save us. And he seems so innocent-so vulnerable."  
  
"Don't doubt him. You know the Walkers are not strong unless they are both together. But the combined power of the spheres can be unimaginable."  
  
"That's another thing. I don't even think he understands the power that he controls. He just doesn't get it!" She sighed and looked out the window at the stars shining in the night sky.  
  
"Jeri, no person who holds a Millenium item has ever grasped more that a small piece of the vast knowledge. It's too dangerous. That's why no one person can have all the items. The power would be too great, if they could uncover the secrets."  
  
"And that's something else! The Millenium items-they can't be evil, can they?"  
  
"No, they're not. But they don't belong in this millennia. That's why they must be sealed away."  
  
"I know. There's just one more thing-"  
  
"Yes, child?"  
  
"I-never mind." "Go to bed, Jeri. You're tired."  
  
"Alright." She relented. "But-"  
  
"No more questions! Go!"  
  
*** Mai pressed up against Joey. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Hm? What is?"  
  
"The ocean." She said dreamily. "And the stars-don't you think so?"  
  
"I never thought about it." He stroked her hair. They were on the deck of the small boat. Yugi was inside the cabin, sleeping. "But you're right." He glanced down at her. "You're beautiful, too."  
  
"Mmn."  
  
"Mai-what happened to your deck?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What did you do with it?" He protested.  
  
"I threw it away."  
  
"What? You just threw it away?"  
  
"Yes. If anyone had found me with it-I would be in a lot of trouble with the government."  
  
"Well, yeah, but-Mai, that was a good deck!"  
  
She craned her neck and looked at him. "Now you sound like your son." She reprimanded. "I kept two cards. Mirror Wall and Shadow of Eyes. But I don't have those, either, not anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I gave them to Tim and Lee."  
  
"Oh, Mai."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." He kissed her cheek. "You're pretty amazing, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, well." She turned her head and kissed him on the mouth. "You are, too."  
  
***  
  
"This is so cool." Lee said. "I can't believe this-"  
  
"Lee, would you please chill out?" Ben threw her backpack to her. "If you're going to be like this the entire time-". He shook his head. "You're cooler when you're calm." He walked over to the door, brushing awkwardly past Sara.  
  
"That's it!" Matt said. He threw down the Duel Monsters rulebook, and it hit the far wall, right next to Ben's head, with a crack. "That's it! Someone had better explain this damn game to me pretty soon, or I'm going to go insane!"  
  
"Maybe you just weren't meant to know." Lee said, tightening the pack's straps.  
  
"If I have to watch people play all summer, then I want to understand it!" he said, frustrated. " That book is no help, let me tell you!"  
  
Ben picked up the book. "No wonder." He said, flipping through it. "This makes no sense at all." He laughed. "Hell, I don't even know what they're talking about!" he tossed it back to Matt. "Good luck."  
  
"How did you people learn to play if you didn't read the book?"  
  
"Joey taught me." Lee said, looking over his shoulder at the book. "And Seto Kaiba helped, too. And Yugi."  
  
"I just figured it out one day." Ben said. "That was back when it was fun."  
  
"You sure are bitter, Ben." Matt said, hoisting his backpack up. "Oh well. I'll just watch and hope it make sense someday."  
  
"Let's go." Sara said suddenly. "I think we're unloading."  
  
"Okay." Ben said, glancing at his invitation. "We're supposed to go to he castle, first. "Pegasus is gonna explain the rules or something, I don't know." He pointedly didn't meet Sara's eyes.  
  
"Well," Lee said, hooking her arm through Matt's, "Let's go!"  
  
Matt squeezed her arm, then let her go. "Hat." He reminded her, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"C'mon." she pleaded. "What're they gonna do, throw me off the island?"  
  
"Lebecca." Ben said, using he full name, a sure sign he was annoyed. "You promised you'd wear it if I didn't cut your hair."  
  
"Yeah, but Ben." She sighed. "Fine." She flipped her hair up and tucked it under the khaki hat, but it was too long, and she was having trouble.  
  
"Come here." Sara said, holding out her hands, and Lee walked over to her. Sara twisted her hair into a bun and pressed the hat down over it. "There. That's better." She smiled, and from across the room, Ben winced.  
  
They followed the crowd of duelists off the boat onto a stone path that led to the foot of a giant stone castle. A hush fell over the crowd as Peter Pegasus appeared on one of the balconies.  
  
"Welcome, duelists!" he said, and his voice resonated over the crowd. "I am sure that you are all anxious to begin the tournament!" There were whispers. "I am, also! However, there have been a few changes in tournament play this time around!" Now there were more whispers. They were confused.  
  
"First-we will, of course, be using the star chip system! You all have your star chips and glove, I presume. However, if you lose al your star chips, you will not be thrown off the island. You will, naturally, be invited to spend the rest of the tournament as a visitor in my castle, and to watch the finals."  
  
What's going on here? Ben thought to himself. That's part of the Duelist Kingdom. Getting thrown out. He turned to Lee. "Anything sound suspicious to you?" he whispered.  
  
"It might not, but he has my brother somewhere. There's something up."  
  
Pegasus continued his speech. "Also, as you walk the grounds, you will notice a few wooden buildings scattered around. They are a kind of rest center that I had built for this tournament. You can stop and get food, medicine, or spend the night there if you so wish."  
  
"Why?" shouted out someone from the crowd. "Why so many changes?"  
  
The Millenium eye glowed. "Because I, naturally, want this tournament to be as rewarding as possible. Cheating will not be tolerated. And for those of you who suggest that my tournament is rigged, as the first Duelist Kingdom was," he paused and his voice was hard when he continued. "I assure you that it is nothing of the sort."  
  
There was complete silence.  
  
"You asshole!" Lee said silently. "If you've hurt him in any way, I'll kill you-and I won't even think twice." Matt sensed the unspoken words and grasped her hand for a minute.  
  
"Well!" Peter clapped his hands. "I won't keep you waiting any longer!" he clapped his hand. "The tournament will begin in thirty seconds. On the bell. Good luck to every one of you!"  
  
There were cheers from the crowd as he went back inside.  
  
Lee turned to Ben. "You ready?" she asked him. "Your deck?"  
  
"It's here. You good?"  
  
"Perfect." She growled. They turned to the castle and saw a gigantic bell raised high above the roof. It sounded, and a harsh, deep sound vibrated through the island. The people went wild, and they all ran off in opposite directions. Lee turned and grinned at Ben. "Let's go. No point in waiting here."  
  
"Nope." They walked off and weren't very deep into the forest when they saw a flash of blue-green. Matt started.  
  
"What was that?" he asked. He looked around. "And where's Sara?"  
  
"I don't know about Sara," Lee said, "But I'm going to follow that." She started to run after it, but Matt grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"No! We're not going to split up!" he said, and Ben nodded.  
  
"He's right. We should stay together. Let's go."  
  
"What about Sara?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't care." Ben mumbled. "C'mon."  
  
Lee and Matt glanced at each other. "Okay." Matt said finally. "Let's run."  
  
They ran after the person, sprinting as fast as they could-  
  
And then the person stopped. He turned. Ben gasped. Lee leaned in. "Where have I seen him before?" She said under her breath.  
  
The person drew himself up proudly. "Good fortune is with me today!" he said proudly. "At the start of the tournament, who should I meet first but Ben Caraway! An excellent person to wipe out first."  
  
"Who is that?" Matt asked.  
  
"Who am I? I am none other than Espa Roba!"  
  
Lee thought hard. "Ben-refresh my memory."  
  
"He's a top duelist-he managed to rebuild his reputation for ESP after he lost in the first round of Battle City to-"  
  
"Joey Wheeler." Lee breathed. "Perfect." She turned to him. "Roba!" she called. "I'll duel you!"  
  
He turned and looked at her. Lee prayed silently, "Don't let him see through me, don't let him see through me, don't let him see through me.."  
  
"Who are you?" Espa Roba asked, and she smiled.  
  
"Tim Lear." She said. "What, are you scared?"  
  
"I'd rather duel a more experienced duelist." He told her condescendingly.  
  
"So you are scared."  
  
"Fine." He said, drawing himself up proudly. "I'll defeat you first and THEN I'll duel Caraway."  
  
Ben sighed a silent sigh of relief. Lee climbed into the arena and faced Espa Roba. "Let's duel." She said, and they drew their cards.  
  
"I'll go first." He said. "I'll play one card face-down in defense mode. And one card face down."  
  
"I'll play Sorcerer of the Doomed in attack mode and one card face down. And Ookazi." She added. "To start things off with a bang."  
  
"One monster, face down." He said. "And Heavy Storm."  
  
Lee gritted her teeth as her facedown Monster Reborn was set in the graveyard. "It's my turn again." She said. "Ryu-Ran in attack mode. And I'll attack your face-down monster with Neo the Magic Swordsman."  
  
"Ha!" he said, flipping it over. "Cyber Jar. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to attack face down cards?"  
  
Watching them, Ben sighed. Matt looked over at him. "What's going on?" he asked in a dazed voice. "Well-Wait and see." He said.  
  
"I don't get it." Matt grumbled, and turned his eyes up to where Lee was standing.  
  
"It's still my turn." She said, looking to the new monsters on the field. Sorcerer of the Doomed, Rogue Doll, Ancient Elf. I'll play this magic card, and."  
  
The duel went on, and Lee had to face a hard fact-Espa Roba was beating her. It wasn't a big lead, but it was there. Just one hundred points per turn, was all. She was losing.  
  
Ben was beginning to see it, too. It wasn't as obvious, from where he was, but he could see the field clearly, and he had to admit it. Espa Roba winning.  
  
It was Lee's turn. She rested her hand on her deck and stared hard at the score, 200-350, before drawing her card. She stared at it, then back up at her opponent. She set her hand down in front of her. "Roba," she asked matter-of-factly, "Do you remember the Battle City tournament?"  
  
"Yes, of course! What of it?"  
  
"And you lost in the first round?"  
  
"Stop it! You're stalling!" he yelled across at her.  
  
"You lost your favorite card, a Jinzo, right?"  
  
He scowled. "This is pointless! Make your move!"  
  
"I think I know where that card is," she said, and laid a monster on the field.  
  
Espa Roba stared at it, then back at her. "That could be any Jinzo." He whispered. "Any one at all-besides, I know who has that card!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Joseph Wheeler." He said, and Lee laughed.  
  
"Well, yes. He did, until recently, anyway."  
  
Ben was watching her. "What are you doing, Lee?" he breathed. He had some idea. "Oh, don't-- this creep's not worth it -"  
  
Lee's hand went up to her hat, and then Matt knew too. "No." he whispered. "Don't do it." But Lee was beyond convincing. She pulled the hat off her head and her long hair came cascading down like a golden waterfall.  
  
Espa Roba gasped. "But- you're a girl!"  
  
Lee smiled. "Name's Lebecca. Call me Lee." And Ben and Matt smiled too, think about how she had said that to Tim when they had first met. And then Ben knew what was going to happen.  
  
"She's going to kick his ass." He said firmly.  
  
But Roba wasn't finished. "How did you get that card?" he hissed.  
  
"He's my father." Lee said. "I'm his daughter."  
  
"But that's-not possible!" Espa gasped.  
  
Lee tossed her hair. "Anyway. I'll play Jinzo in attack mode and attack your pathetic monster.  
  
Espa Roba gulped and drew a card, looking frantically at his hand.  
  
"Somebody has no monsters." Lee taunted softly. "Somebody's going to lose this duel."  
  
"It's your turn." He snapped, laying his fan of cards face up on the side of the arena. "Make your move!"  
  
Lee drew a card. "Thank you." She scanned her hand, then looked back up at him. "You lost to a Wheeler once, Roba." She said in a dangerously soft voice. "And you're about to lose to another one! I'll attack your life points directly with Jinzo! And end this game!"  
  
The score dropped to zero, and there was silence as Espa slowly collected his cards. Then the silence was shattered as a scream broke through the air, shrilly splitting through the serene quiet of the island.  
  
Lee jumped off the platform, not waiting for it to lower her to he ground and landed catlike beside her friends. She moved in towards Matt. "What was that?" she asked, nervous, and Matt, in answer, put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Roba, climbing down from the arena, came over to her and stared her straight in the eye. "I ought to turn you in," he said, and she felt a pit of despair begin to envelop her. "I really should. You're breaking the law."  
  
"Yes." She said, bowing her head. "But it's a stupid law."  
  
"Yes." He said. "And if you're really Joey Wheeler's daughter, then you deserve these." He held out his two star chips and she took them. He sighed. "Well, once again I'm out of the tournament in the first round."  
  
"Yes." Lee said. "I can't see why, though."  
  
"Oh, but I thought it would be obvious." He said. He bowed to her and she stepped out of Matt's arm to bow back. "'Til we meet again, Lebecca Wheeler." He said, and she smiled. "Take this back." Lee said, and held out the Jinzo.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Yes, you can." Lee insisted. "Take it. I promise you, my father would want you to have it back."  
  
Espa Roba hesitantly took the card. "Thank you." He said. "Good luck." And he was gone.  
  
Ben turned to Lee. "I was afraid you were going to lose." He said apologetically, and Lee smiled. "But I think you play better as yourself then as Tim."  
  
"Probably do." Lee said, and laid her head on Matt's shoulder. "You were right. It is different. It's more-intense with these holograms."  
  
Matt sighed. "C'mon." he said impatiently. "Let's not just stand around here. It gives me the heebie-jeebies. And that scream."  
  
"I think I know what that was." Lee whispered. "Every time I duel, I set a monster free." She explained. "So the monsters have to go somewhere. And if Pegasus want's to control them, then he would keep them on his island-if he has any sense at all."  
  
Matt saw where she was going. "So you think maybe someone saw the monster?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, Lee." He sighed. "This is just a big mess."  
  
Ben nodded. "Lets go find that brother of yours, Lee." He said. "I'm kinda worried about the kid. If we don't take care of him, then who will?"  
  
***  
  
Tim was walking around the village when he heard the scream. He frantically looked around everywhere, searching for the source.  
  
Then he saw the monster.  
  
The huge dragon, crashing through the trees. He backed away, first slowly, then he turned and ran, bursting through the door of one of the main buildings.  
  
"What is that?" he gasped to Ryou Bukura, who was standing next to him. "What is it?"  
  
Bukura glanced out the window. "I'd say it's a Red-Eyes Black Dragon." He said casually. "Could take some work. Jeri!" he yelled. "Jeri-get together the top ten-that's all we'll need, I think."  
  
Jeri appeared at the window. "What about the Walker?" she asked, not even glancing at Tim.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Can he handle it?" she asked, and disappeared. Ryou sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry she's like that." He said apologetically. "She's usually very sweet."  
  
"It's fine." Tim said. "Life isn't life for me unless there's some girl or another being obnoxious." When Ryou stared at him, he explained, "Lee's like that most of the time."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway," Tim said, hastily changing the subject. "Can I help at all?"  
  
"Get out there with Jeri and get that dragon out of here!" Ryou said, and Tim pushed open the door, slipping out into the noise and chaos.  
  
Ten dream-catchers were lined up in a row, all holding a set of panpipes, all ready to play. Tim watched as they blew the highest note in perfect unison, and the sound flew through the air, hypnotizing, comforting, like a lullaby-  
  
Right. They were playing the dragon to sleep. But he must stay awake. He must stay awake. He must stay awake. He-must-stay.  
  
Tim was jerked out of the daze when the note stopped, and they played anther one, lower. He watched them, fascinated, but was cut off-  
  
"Jeri!" one of the dream-catchers screamed, "Jeri-"  
  
The dragon had grabbed her and was holding her high above the ground, dangling her by the arm.  
  
Tim didn't think. "Jeri!" he yelled, and the sphere around his neck glowed bright, and the golden eye shone over everything and the world went black suddenly. And there was a blinding flash, and he heard screaming, and he jerked himself up and lunged forward, sending a bolt of light from the sphere. He rose on the tip of his toes and caught Jeri as the dragon dropped her, and the dream-catchers played the note again, and the dragon was asleep.  
  
Tim set Jeri down and she took a deep breath. 'What did you do?" she asked  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "The sphere did it. I had to get you down."  
  
"Why?" she breathed.  
  
"I don't know," he said again. "The sphere responds to what I feel-but sometimes it knows before I do."  
  
Jeri nodded. "Thank you." She said slowly, and walked away. Tim turned and yelled after her.  
  
"Didn't do so bad for a sixteen-year-old guy who knows nothing, did I?"  
  
Jeri blushed.  
  
*** "There! That's them!"  
  
Ben, Lee, and Matt turned around when they heard the voice, and saw Weevil Underwood standing there with two guards. Lee hastily checked her hat and stepped behind Ben, looking at the ground.  
  
Weevil pointed at them. "I told you!"  
  
The guard scanned them. "I'm sorry, but I don't see-"  
  
"I'm telling you, it's true!"  
  
Ben stepped forward. "Um-can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Your friend is dueling illegally!" Weevil shrieked, pointing a finger wildly at Lee. "You should arrest her, you should lock her up-because that duelist is a girl!" He lunged forward and grabbed her by the wrist, pushing Matt out of the way and dodging Ben.  
  
"See?" he yelled triumphantly, and knocked her hat off her head. Lee fumbled for it, but before she could do anything, one of the guards had grabbed her and locked her hands behind her back.  
  
"Walker." he hissed, and tightened his grip on her arms. Matt started to reach for her, but the other guard stopped him.  
  
"Don't move!" he snapped. "You're already in enough trouble!" Matt tried to get past him, but he blocked him and Ben pulled his friend back.  
  
The guard leaned in close to Lee. "Where's your parents, little girl?" he taunted. "Where's your brother? Why's he not here to save you?" Lee thought fast. "You know my parents." She breathed. "Seto and Serenity Kaiba-you killed them. As for my brother-I have none."  
  
The guard threw her to the ground and stood over her as she tried to get up. "Liar!" he shouted, as Matt, with a sudden burst of energy, shoved the other guard aside and ran over to her.  
  
"You're right!" he said. "She is lying." he bent to help her up.  
  
Lee looked up at him. "Don't get him into this." she pleaded softly, so only he could hear. "Please."  
  
Matt let her lean on his arm. "I'm her brother," he said. "It's me. I'm the other Walker," he pointed at Weevil. "And if he can defeat me at my own game, then you can have me and my sister. But if I win-then you will leave us alone and let us get to where we're going."  
  
Weevil smirked at him. "You dare challenge me?"  
  
"I challenge you."  
  
***  
  
Moon Shadow: Bleh. Do you ever feel like you want to go to sleep and sleep for the rest of your life? We went on a seven-mile hike and I am SORE! Anyway, I'm going to bed, but you can't-at least not until you leave me a nice review!  
  
Actually, I'm kidding. But if you leave me a review, it WOULD be nice.... 


	5. Reunited

Moon Shadow: Thanks for all my reviews! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything that was invented by the Yu-Gi-Oh people.but I'm happy because today I bought a Joey deck! I had to go to like eight stores before I found one. Seriously, I went to Lord and Taylor's and DEMANDED that they sell me a Joey deck, and they kindly reminded me that they're a clothing store, and escorted me out of the store, clearly doubting my sanity.so me and Endless Myth (she's my friend-you should go read her fanfiction, Witchcraft) had to go to another store.  
*** Everyone stared at him. Ben grimaced and shook his head. Lee, leaning on his arm, turned and bit her lip.  
  
"Matt," she whispered, "Matt, you don't know how to duel!"  
  
"I didn't say that," he said to her. "I didn't say duel."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to inform you of this, hon, but this is a Duel Monster's tournament. They're going to expect you to duel him."  
  
"I've got it under control." Matt assured her. He turned back to Weevil. "So. I beat you, and you'll leave her alone."  
  
"Fine." Weevil shrugged. "My only regret is that I won't earn any star chips for defeating you."  
  
"Excellent." Matt said, and dropped Lee's arm to rummage through his backpack. "If only I can find it-Ah." He pulled a battered wooden box out of his pack, straightened, and held it out towards Weevil. "Do you play chess?"  
  
***  
  
Joey jumped out of the boat and hauled it ashore, slipping and sliding in the mud on the bank. "Y'all okay in there?" he yelled, craning his neck to look for Mai and Yugi in the boat.  
  
"We're fine!" a female voice called. "You got it, Joey?"  
  
"Yeah, we're good to go!" He dropped the rope and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "Hang on-" He ran over to the edge of the boat and lifted Mai over the side, carrying her onto dry ground. Yugi caught up with them and adjusted the straps on his pack.  
  
"So where are we going?" he asked Joey, who looked questioningly towards Mai.  
  
"Well," she said slowly. "We have to find Tim and Lee. But I don't think they're together, which makes it more difficult. I think we should look for Tim first, because our daughter is with her friends, so she's more safe."  
  
"They're not together?" Yugi asked. "Can they still communicate?"  
  
"I don't think they've tried." Mai said. "Which is good, because Pegasus would be able to track the spheres that way."  
  
"Is he going to kill them?" Joey asked softly. "If he finds them first, will he kill our children?"  
  
"Yes." Mai replied steadily. "I believe he will."  
  
"So-they have to destroy the items before he finds them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yugi frowned. He looked down at the Millenium puzzle hanging around his neck.  
  
Yami?   
  
Yes, hikari.   
  
What will happen to you when the puzzle is destroyed?   
  
I am not sure. I believe I will be sent to my own time. Or, it is possible that I be sealed inside the Shadow Realm for all eternity.   
  
Is there any loophole to this?   
  
No. But you should ask Mai. She is the expert, after all.   
  
And-how will they find all of the items? Malik will not give up the Rod easily, and Isis the Necklace, or even Shadi the Key!   
  
I do not know, Hikari.   
  
I don't like this. There're too many gaps. Yugi looked at Mai. "Mai-How will they destroy the items?"  
  
Mai looked confused. "I'm not sure. But there are people on this island who can help us, I think-they should know."  
  
"Okay. Joey-" Yugi started to say, but Joey wasn't paying attention. "Tris?" he yelled, and Mai and Yugi followed his gaze up the side of the mountain to see the tall man with a trench coat and brown hair watching them. "Tristan!"  
  
He ran up the side of the mountain, stumbling and tripping over loose rocks to reach his friend. "Tristan." He said one last time when he got to him.  
  
"Hello, Joey." Tristan said softly.  
  
"How've you been-I thought you were down in-" Joey tapered off. "How'd you get here?"  
  
"I live here." Tristan replied, trying not to smile. He looked behind Joey to se Yugi and Mai come up behind him. "Hello, Mai. Glad to see you got away safely."  
  
"It wasn't hard." Mai said. "How is he?"  
  
"Stubborn." Tristan sighed. "Hey Yugi. Haven't seen you for a while."  
  
"Yeah, it's great to see you." Yugi answered.  
  
Joey stared at Tristan then turned to Mai. "Mai, darling, he wouldn't have known about this before me, would he?" he asked through his teeth.  
  
"Yes." Tristan put in. "I did." He started to grin. "Typical of you, Wheeler. Always behind the news."  
  
"I hate you, Tristan."  
  
"I know. Mai, Tim is at the village, a while north from here."  
  
"And Lebecca?"  
  
"No idea." He smiled. " But if what Tim says about her is true, then she should have no trouble being alone."  
  
"She's not alone." Joey cut in. "Two of her friends are with her. It's-Matt and Ben, I think."  
  
"Ben Caraway?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Matt Delacorte?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Joey said. "Them. Why?"  
  
"No reason." Tristan said, but Yugi's face lit up. "I heard he's a n excellent duelist." He said.  
  
"Yeah, and I heard he hates it." Mai countered. "Let's just go. Tristan-"  
  
"It won't take long to get there, Mai."  
  
"I want to see my son, Tristan!"  
  
"He's perfectly safe, Mai." But he led the way through a clump of thick bushes. He looked back over his shoulder. "Where's Tea? I thought she would've come for sure."  
  
Joey glanced uncomfortably in Yugi's direction. "Didn't you hear?" he asked him. "She's dead."  
  
"Oh-I'm- " Tristan broke off and bowed his head. "I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"But didn't you know?" Yugi asked him. "I thought you two were keeping in touch."  
  
"No." Tristan said shortly. "I haven't seen anyone much in the past few years."  
  
"How did you get here?" Joey asked, realizing how many questions he wanted to ask his friend. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Fifteen years." Tristan answered. "I don't remember how I got here."  
  
"What are you doing on this island?" Yugi asked him, and Mai hooked her arm through Joey's.  
  
"Magic." Tristan answered coolly. "Miracles. You know how it is."  
  
Hikari. Yami said, inside Yugi's head.  
  
What?   
  
He's blind.   
  
No he's not. Yugi said, wrinkling his forehead. What are you talking about?   
  
Ask him. He is!   
  
He's not! Yugi insisted. "Tristan, turn around!   
  
Tristan closed his eyes briefly and turned to face Yugi. "Yes?" he said.  
  
Yugi stared at him, his blank, unseeing eyes staring back. "But you can see." He said, his voice trailing off. "You're blind, but you can see."  
  
"Yes." Tristan said, nodding his head once. "I do not see with my eyes, but with my mind."  
  
"I don't understand." Yami, what does this mean?   
  
I have heard of this. The Dream-catchers. They hold a great magic, but-Ah, I can't remember, and it pains me to think so. I am sorry, Yugi. Perhaps it will come back to me, hikari.   
  
He spoke of magic.   
  
And miracles. Let me think. I will tell you if I remember anything. Inside the puzzle, Yami closed his eyes and searched his mind for answers.  
  
"Tristan, how much longer?" Mai asked impatiently.  
  
"Not long. Look, that's the edge of the village." He pointed, and Mai let go of Joey to run and join him in front. Tristan smiled at her. "Impatient?"  
  
"You have two daughters." She pointed out crossly. "You know what it's like."  
  
His smile faded. "No I don't." he said softly. "I don't know them, really. I don't miss them, much."  
  
Mai turned and looked at him strangely, but they were in the village, and she looked around. "Is that-" she began, and started to run towards the figure in the distance.  
  
Tim turned around and saw her running towards him. Then she was right there, and she was holding him tightly. "Hi, mom?" he said hesitantly, almost like a question. She just smiled and held him tighter. Over her shoulder, Tim saw the tall man standing uncomfortably behind her. Was that.?  
  
Joey shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, not sure what to say to this boy. Mai's son. His son.  
  
Yugi tilted toward him. "Haven't we met him before?" he asked, and Joey nodded.  
  
"A few times, when he came to pick up Lee. But it's different now, you know?"  
  
"I can imagine." Yugi said sympathetically.  
  
Tristan watched as his old friend held her son adoringly and turned away. He couldn't-could never-The curse of the Dream-catcher, that you could never truly love anyone. It was almost painful to watch.  
  
***  
  
Matt lazily moved one of the pieces across the chessboard and glanced over at Lee, who was still being held by the guard, her arms locked behind her back. She scowled up at the guard, then smiled across at Matt.  
  
He smiled back and looked across the board at Weevil, who was contemplating his next move. "Are you done?"  
  
"Go." Weevil said, sitting back. "I can't believe I am playing chess at a Duel Monsters tournament.  
  
"Don't agree to things so quickly." Matt advised. "Oh, stop whining. You won't be playing for much longer. That's mate." He stood up and stretched out his long arms. "Let her go." He gestured at Lee.  
  
"Actually, I have to arrest her." The guard said apologetically. "He might have agreed, but I never said anything."  
  
Lee looked up, startled. "Let me go." She said, surprised. "Just do it. You know you've lost."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Walker." He tightened his grip on her arms. "You see, I have orders from Pegasus."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Sheba." Lee said. She tilted her head so that the Sphere slipped out of her shirt, hanging loosely on its chain. "Don't make me hurt you."  
  
The guard rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you, girl."  
  
Ben sighed and straightened. "Let her go." He said, bored. He leaned conspiratorially towards the guard. "You don't want to make her mad at you. Trust me on this one."  
  
The guard raised his eyebrow, and Ben nodded. The guard released Lee's arms, and she stood up straight, rubbing her wrists. "Thank you." She said to the guard.  
  
"C'mon, Lee." Matt said, and took her arm. "Let's go find your brother." He nodded at Ben, and they began to walk away from Weevil and the two guards.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Weevil yelled after them. "You said you were her brother!"  
  
Matt turned. "Did I?" he asked in mock confusion. "Oh, yes, I did. I lied." He said matter-of-factly, and Weevil lunged towards him.  
  
"I've had enough of this!" he yelled, but Lee stood in front of Matt.  
  
"This is stupid!" she said, and touched the sphere with two fingers. A beam of light soared towards Weevil, freezing him in midair. "Just leave." She said disgustedly, and the light grew, then vanished, taking Weevil and the two others with it.  
  
Lee turned and flung her arms around Matt's neck. "You are a genius!" she cried out, and he spun her around.  
  
Ben watched them. "He's stupid," he said. "Chess? Please. That's got to be the most pointless game in the world. But nevermind that. Let's go!"  
"It's getting colder." Lee shivered through chattering teeth, rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.  
  
Ben looked up at the sky. "Yeah, it looks like it's going to-"  
  
Matt cut him off. "It is." He held out his sleeve and it was spotted with white dots. "Snow."  
  
"Crap." Lee whispered, and got her sweatshirt out of her backpack. "It's the middle of summer. Why is it snowing?"  
  
"We're on top of a mountain." Ben told her. "The elevation."  
  
They climbed up higher, but the snow was getting deeper the higher up they went. Finally Lee stopped. "We have to go back down." She said. "I can't take it-it's getting too cold, and the snow's too deep to walk in."  
  
Matt nodded. "I agree with you, but I think it'll be faster to keep going then to retrace our steps."  
  
"So we're going to walk down that?" Lee asked in disbelief. "No way." She gestured at the steep slope in front of them.  
  
"Lee," Matt said, and turned her around. "It's either that, or that." He pointed down the way they had come up, and she nodded.  
  
"Oh fine. Let's go warm up first, though." She said, and fairly ran through the snow towards a small, beat-up wooden house. There, in front of the fire, Ben had an idea.  
  
"How about we don't walk?"  
  
They both looked blankly at him. "How else do you propose to get down?" Lee snapped.  
  
Ben held up a bent paper card. "With this." He said. "You have one too."  
  
"Yeah." Lee said slowly. "Yeah I do!" She thrust her hand into her pocket and pulled out an identical card. "Excellent!"  
  
"What is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"A transportation card." Lee explained.  
  
"Oh, well that makes it all clear."  
  
Ben sighed. "They must've known that this would be a problem." He held up the card. "Let's you rent skis or something. Or a boat, I guess, for when you have to go across a bay."  
  
"Well, that's just wonderful, Ben. Now, what about those of us who don't have the happy privilege of being a duelist?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Maybe we could just ask them and they'd give us an extra pair if we asked them nicely," Lee suggested, and they other two stared at her. "It could work!"  
  
"It could." Ben said sarcastically, "You know what, let's try it." He mocked, and Lee glared at him. She walked over to the man at the counter.  
  
"Excuse me." She held up her card quickly. "Can I rent three pairs of skis?"  
  
"Sure." He said, and handed her three tickets. "Pick them up outside when you're ready to leave."  
  
Lee sauntered back over to Ben and Matt and sat down. "See?"  
  
Ben turned to Matt. "See, you idiot? I told you it would work!"  
  
They stood up and left the building.  
  
Lee fumbled with the buckles on her skis and straightened, tightly clutching her ski pole. "There's just one downside to this plan." She said. "I don't know how to ski."  
  
Ben sighed, and Matt smiled. "Just pretend you're ice-skating."  
  
"I can't do that, either."  
  
"Yes you can. I taught you. Now, just go." He pushed off and sped downhill.  
  
Ben watched him and turned to Lee. "Did you know that that boy is naturally adept at every X-treme sport ever invented?"  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
"I have this theory about Matt that when he was two, his parents strapped him to a snowboard and shoved him of a mountain."  
  
"Funny, that goes pretty well with my theory."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"He's insane!" Lee cried exasperatedly, and pushed off with her poles. "C'mon, let's catch up with him."  
  
Lee and Ben were halfway down when they saw Matt stumble and fall. Ben quickly looked over at Lee, who was looking alarmed. "He's fine. Be up in a minute." He watched him for a minute. "Oh crud. C'mon." He sped down and skidded to a stop next to Matt.  
  
"Hey, Matt, buddy, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." He said. "I'm good." He squinted back up the mountain. "It's kinda icy. How's Lee doing?"  
  
"She's fine. You want a hand?"  
  
"No, I'm good. Just-give me a minute." He tried to stand and winced. "Make that two minutes."  
  
Lee came to a stop next to them. "Matt?"  
  
"Hey Lee." He tried to get up again. "Shit-"  
  
Lee looked concernedly at Matt. "Move over just a little bit, okay?" he nodded and crawled an inch to the right. She winced when she saw his ankle, which was sticking out at a funny angle. "Looks broken."  
  
"My ankle is not broken." He insisted and grabbed her hand. "Help me up and we'll leave."  
  
Lee was not convinced. "It's broken." She turned back to Ben. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." Ben said. "We should get to the nearest stop, I guess-" He pulled out a map of the island and traced it with his finger. "Dammit-it's three miles." He looked up. "I could carry him." He said reluctantly.  
  
"No." Matt cut in. "You guys go and get help, and I'll stay here."  
  
"I'm not leaving you here by yourself." Lee told him.  
  
"Then Ben can stay here and you can go get help."  
  
"Lee shouldn't go anywhere by herself. Practically everyone on this island is trying to kill her!"  
  
"Then she'll stay here and you go!"  
  
"No! We aren't going to split up, Matt! Ben-don't even think about it."  
  
"I told you; I should carry Matt and we can all go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Do you know how much easier this would be if we traveled with four people?" Lee asked through her teeth.  
  
"We did." Ben countered. "We're looking for him, remember?"  
  
"What about me?" a soft voice put in, and they turned to see Sara. "Sorry, I got lost."  
  
Ben scowled and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Anyway." Sara continued. "What if I go with Lee to get help, and Ben stays here with Matt?"  
  
"That would work." Matt said, and Lee nodded. Ben looked up.  
  
"No! Lee-" He griped her shoulders tightly. "You're not going anywhere with her!"  
  
"What-why?" Lee asked.  
  
"You're just not! I don't trust her." Ben hissed into Lee's ear.  
  
"Well, alright." Sara shrugged. "What should we do?"  
  
"Lee can stay here with Matt, and you and I'll go for help." Ben said decisively.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yeah, that'd work."  
  
"Fine with me." Sara said.  
  
"Wait-who's that?" Lee asked, and pointed at a group of people approaching them.  
  
"I don't know." Matt said, watching them. "It looks like-"  
  
"Tim." Lee breathed, and let go of Matt's hand to run towards him. Matt smiled and let Ben help him stand up.  
  
Jeri saw Lee before Tim did. "Who's that?" she asked him. Tim followed her gaze.  
  
"The person we were looking for." he sighed, and called out, "Hey! Lee!"  
  
She heard him call her name and sped u p, stopping short when she reached him. "Hello." She said.  
  
"Hi." he said, and for a moment neither of them said anything, but just stared at the other. Jeri was struck by the resemblance between them. They had the same blonde hair, the same broad shoulders, and even though she was a little taller than he was, it wasn't by much.  
  
Then Tim started and said something. "So, what part of don't come here, I'm fine' don't you understand?"  
  
"We came to rescue you." She answered loftily, and he smiled.  
  
"Good job." Tim looked over her shoulder and saw Ben and Matt coming slowly towards them. "What's wrong with Matt?"  
  
"He broke his ankle coming down the mountain." She explained. Then she saw Jeri for the first time. "Who'd this?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Lee, this is Jeri Loya-Jeri, this is Lee."  
  
"Hi," Jeri said coldly. She didn't seem like much, but then neither had he. But she seemed different. A dumb blonde. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Back at ya." Lee answered coolly, and Jeri considered her. Different from Tim, definitely. Tim leaned forward and whispered something to her, and Jeri couldn't hear what he said. Lee laughed and tossed her hair, making the sphere around her neck swing forward and touch the identical one Tim had. The spheres glowed bright, and Jeri nodded appreciatively. The Walkers were together.  
  
*** Moon Shadow: You might be wondering why I picked chess. It's actually because there's this one episode that I wanted an excuse to ask you about. Wasn't there some subplot or something in the show where Kaiba beat some guy in chess and that's why he and Mokuba got adopted? Or did I totally just make that up? Oh well. Anyway, leave me a nice review, and if someone could clear up that issue for me, I'd appreciate it. 


	6. Blinded

Moon Shadow: Thanks for all the nice reviews, everybody! I don't own YGO, and if you do, then I think you should give it to me, because that would be cool. Oh, by the way, in the prequel to this story I used an adapted version of a camp song. So I guess I should give the geniuses at Catoctin Quaker Camp credit for the song "Earth in Motion", here called "Windsong".  
  
Oh, just one more thing and then I'll shut up-I read this really awesome Mai/Joey fic, "The Cause of Original Sin" and if you like Mai/Joey than you should read it, because it's long and wonderful and great!  
  
*** Mai pushed open the huge gate. "C'mon." she said to Tim, helping Matt stumble over the rocky ground. "Are you alright, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Matt said, and smiled weakly at her. He craned his neck around. "Lee?"  
  
"I'm here." Lee assured him. "How does your ankle feel?" She helped him sit down on a chair and sat besides him, with Tim and Ben near them.  
  
Matt moved his ankle a little bit. "Not so good," he said, and looked back at Mai, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Thanks for all the help, Ms. Valentine." He added.  
  
Mai smiled and slipped out of the door, breathing in the cool air.  
  
"Weird, huh?" a voice said, and she whirled around. Then she relaxed.  
  
"Yeah." She said, and leaned back against the wooden wall. "I'm glad they're both safe, though."  
  
Joey came and stood besides her. He ran his hands through his blonde hair, then smiled. "Lee hasn't said anything to me."  
  
"She's worried about Matt."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what all that's about."  
  
Mai stared at him. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "She has a huge crush on him. Can't you tell?"  
  
Joey frowned. "No."  
  
"Well, never mind, then." They stood there for a minute, and then Joey said  
  
"So, what have you been doing for sixteen years?"  
  
Mai shrugged. "Working. Traveling. Trying to stay away from Pegasus."  
  
"Mai, I don't understand what he wants with Lee and Tim."  
  
"If they destroy the items then he'll lose all his power. If they don't, then he'll be able to control all of the monsters from the cards and destroy the world."  
  
"But how will they destroy them? We don't know where they are!"  
  
Mai sighed. "I don't know!" she cried out, frustrated.  
  
Joey pulled back, startled. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I thought you knew."  
  
Mai looked at him and for an instant Joey thought he was looking at Lee. How could he have missed it before? "The dreamcatchers know." Mai said, drawing herself up. "We should ask them."  
  
He nodded. "I was talking to Tristan. He said Bukura is here. I didn't ask him, but.do you know what they're doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for us." Mai said. "Let's go."  
  
*** "I'm going to go find Jeri." Tim said, standing up. He glanced at Lee. "Come with me?"  
  
"No-" Lee began, but she felt a sharp pang in her head and sent him a furious look. "Oh, fine."  
  
They walked out of the building, and a cool breeze blew lightly over Lee's face. The walked silently down the path, the stars illuminating the area.  
  
"Still having nightmares?" Tim asked her gently.  
  
Lee looked up sharply. "You've been talking to Matt." she observed, and smiled.  
  
Tim shrugged. "Yeah." He stopped at looked at her. "Lee-You know what I said to you before I.left?"  
  
Lee shook her head. "Tim, don't."  
  
"I didn't mean it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's none of my business."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Lee put her hands on his shoulders. "I know."  
  
He smiled and pulled her close. "It's so good to see you."  
  
Lee closed her eyes and hugged him back. "I know."  
  
***  
  
Ryou turned to Tristan. "I think he is the one."  
  
"Don't do this, Ryou."  
  
"I must."  
  
"Give it time."  
  
"No. Tonight."  
  
"Ryou-"  
  
"Come on. He is in pain. We'll fix that ankle, and tonight we'll tell him."  
  
"Fine." Tristan pushed open the door. "Matt?"  
  
Matt stopped talking to Ben and looked up at the tall man in the doorway. "Yes?"  
  
Tristan walked over to him. "I'm Tristan Taylor. Can I look at you ankle for a minute?"  
  
Matt shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"Thank you." Tristan knelt and looked at Matt's swollen ankle. "Ouch." he said sympathetically. From his coat pocket, he pulled out the largest set of panpipes. Matt had ever seen. "Hold on."  
  
He blew on one of the shorter pipes, and a high note rang through the air. Matt's eyes widened, then closed, and Ben stood up quickly.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked coldly. "Magic." Tristan replied with out looking at him. Then seeing the look on his face, "I won't hurt him, Ben Caraway."  
  
"You'd better not." Ben shot out.  
  
Tristan smiled, and Ryou, watching from the doorway, stifled a laugh. "I put him to sleep so I can fix his ankle." Tristan explained. "Don't worry. Really; I'll wake him up as soon as I'm done."  
  
Ben warily sat down again, and Tristan played another, lower note.  
  
The note lingered in the air for a minute, and then Ben watched as the swelling subsided and the bones realigned themselves.  
  
He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, but when he looked again, Matt's ankle was completely healed, and he was waking up.  
  
Tristan slipped his set of thirteen pipes into his pocket and stood next to Matt. "Sorry." he said. "Is you ankle better?"  
  
Matt looked up at him. "What?"  
  
Ben stood speechless on Matt's other side, his hand gripping the back of the chair so hard his knuckles were turning white.  
  
Tristan smiled again, and asked gently, "Is your ankle alright?"  
  
Matt shrugged and moved his ankle around cautiously. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is!" He stood up shakily. "Wow." He took a few steps, then looked back at Tristan. "What did you do?"  
  
Tristan ignored the question. "You should get some sleep. You can stay in those rooms over there." he pointed at four doors at the back of the room.  
  
From the door, Ryou said, "Where did the twins go?"  
  
"I don't know." Ben said. "I think they needed to talk."  
  
Tristan nodded. "I can imagine."  
  
***  
  
Lee and Tim sat on the steps of a house. It was dark, and turning her head, Lee couldn't even see Tim sitting next to her.  
  
"It's so weird." "Uh huh."  
  
"Can I meet her?"  
  
"I guess." Tim smiled, but she couldn't see. "You'll get along well."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think you will. I want to meet Joey."  
  
"You have."  
  
"Not really. I met him once when we came to pick you up; and it's different now, anyway."  
  
"Your father."  
  
"Right. And your mother."  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"Oh-" Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out a small deck of cards. "Lee-this is yours."  
  
"What? I have my deck-"  
  
"I know. It was Seto Kaiba's. I got it after-you know."  
  
" Tim." Lee shook her head. "I can't take this. I don't want it."  
  
"It's yours."  
  
"I wasn't his daughter." She said softly.  
  
"He loved you." Tim answered, putting the deck in her hand and wrapping her fingers around it. "He would've wanted you to have it."  
  
"I can't duel anyway."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We should go back."  
  
"Mmm. You're right."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
***  
  
Lee knocked softly on the door of Matt's room and opened the door. "Matt?"  
  
He was looking out the window. "Lee!" he jumped up.  
  
"You're ankle." she said. "It was broken-"  
  
"One of the people here fixed it." Matt held out his arms. "C'mere."  
  
She went to him and sat next to him on the windowsill, his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to her.  
  
"I know." She murmured, and leaned against him, feeling the warmth of his skin.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing here. Tim said we have to destroy the Millenium items, but I don't know how." She shuddered. "And I can't duel anymore. So I'm losing myself. It's the only thing I've ever done, and I can't, and I don't know who I am anymore."  
  
Matt didn't answer, but he rocked her back and forth and held her head against his chest.  
  
"Are you scared?" she asked him after a moment.  
  
"Yes." He answered immediately. " Very."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know why I'm here either." He looked down at her. "I'm worried about my mom."  
  
"Why?" Lee sat up and looked at him, concerned. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Matt smiled sadly. "She's pregnant."  
  
"What?" Lee was surprised. "But I thought your dad-"  
  
"That's part of the problem." he explained. "You're right; he died when I was twelve."  
  
"How?" Lee asked softly, curling her hand around his neck.  
  
"Car crash." Mat said shortly. "I was in it, too."  
  
"Oh, Matt."  
  
"No biggie."  
  
"You never told me." Lee said accusingly.  
  
"Tim knows."  
  
"Well, he probably knew you then."  
  
"More than that." Matt paused and stroked her cheek with the side of his thumb. "He was there."  
  
Lee put her arms around him. "What happened?"  
  
"We were driving home from the movies." Matt said, leaning his head against her shoulder. "It was dark, and it was raining."  
  
Lee held him tighter.  
  
"We skidded off the road and flew into a ditch. Tim and I were in the backseat, but dad was up front, driving. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt, I don't think, and he flew through the windshield."  
  
"Poor baby." Lee whispered, and pulled his head down against her chest. "And you had to watch that-"  
  
"I don't really remember that much. It's all a blur.ask Tim about it." Matt said, shrugging. He straightened up and bent down over Lee. " Sucks, doesn't it?"  
  
She lay down and pulled him over her. "Yeah." She reached up and kissed him.  
  
Matt sighed inwardly and kissed her back. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She hugged him tightly, and he squeezed her so tightly that all of the breath went out of her. "I love you, though."  
  
"So why're you-"  
  
"Don't ask me that. Please." She breathed, and he kissed her again.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lee closed her eyes and let him fill her senses. He was the only thing there was in the world, so close, holding her down, kissing her-  
  
Her eyes flew open, and she turned her head away. "Stop." She whispered, barely audible and Matt drew back. For a minute the only sound was that of Matt softly breathing, hovering over her, and for a minute Lee's heart was beating a mile a minute. Then he rolled away and lay next to her, holding her hand in his.  
  
Lee let out a silent sigh of relief-or was it disappointment?  
  
Matt squeezed her hand gently. "You wanna stay here?" he asked her, and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do."  
  
"Okay." He reached up and switched off the light, pulling her close.  
  
She closed her eyes and let him hold her, drifting slowly off to sleep.  
  
*** It was two in the morning when Jeri slipped silently into Matt's room, casting a shadow against the wall as she crept in. She stood over the bed where he was sleeping for a moment, then pulled back in surprise when she saw the girl Walker lying next to him.  
  
She wouldn't have guessed that. She wondered briefly if Ryou or Tristan had, then shrugged to herself. It didn't matter. But she cocked her head and studied them for a minute.  
  
His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and her head was lying on his shoulder. She looked worried, and he looked anxious, but at the same time she looked like she felt safe, and he looked like he was happy.  
  
Jeri shook herself and reached over. What was his name.? "Matt." She whispered, shaking his arm gently "Matt."  
  
He drowsily opened one eye and looked at her. "Who're you.?" he asked sleepily, then closed his eyes again before she answered.  
  
"Matt, wake up." She said firmly, and this time he opened both his eyes and tried to sit up.  
  
"Jeri? What'dya want?"  
  
"The dream-catchers want to talk to you." She whispered. "Can you come with me?"  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her. "Okay. Give me a minute." He stood up shakily and rubbed his eyes, stretching out his arms. Then he bent down and whispered something softly into Lee's ear, brushing her hair out of her face. She turned over in her sleep and grabbed at his hand as he straightened. Matt smiled and squeezed her fingers gently before letting her hand fall to the ground and following Jeri outside.  
  
Outside, on the way to the house where Ryou and Tristan were waiting, Jeri studied his features with more concentration.  
  
She could see why Lee liked him. He was tall, with dark hair and light eyes like crystal, and if you were close to him, you could see a scattering of freckles across the bridge of his short nose.  
  
Jeri stopped and looked straight at him.  
  
Matt looked back at her steadily. "What?"  
  
Jeri started to say something, then changed her mind and said, surprising both of them, "You have really pretty eyes."  
  
Matt didn't move, then said, "So what do the dream-catchers want with me?"  
  
This time Jeri didn't answer. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Jeri, it's like two in the morning. What's this about?"  
  
Jeri cocked her head and considered him. "Whom do you love?" she shot out the question suddenly.  
  
Matt was taken by surprise. "I-I don't know. My mother."  
  
"Your friends? What about them? The people you came here with. What about Lebecca?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What if you couldn't?" Jeri asked softly. "What if you couldn't love them?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he exploded, trying to keep his voice down.  
  
Jeri shook her head. It was no use trying to explain it. "Never mind. Come with me." She led him up some stairs into another building, and he followed cautiously.  
  
Tristan met them at the door, and Jeri moved so Matt entered first. Tristan sighed. "Hello, Matt Delacorte."  
  
"Hi." Matt said. He had given up on trying to figure out what was going on. Ryou stepped out into the light. "Hello."  
  
"Hey." Matt looked around, his eyes darting around the room from place to place in confusion.  
  
"I imagine you're rather confused."  
  
"You're a good guesser."  
  
"Would you like me to explain?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"We are the dream-catchers. We read the subconscious thoughts of others, their dreams, using these panpipes." Ryou pulled a set of the pipes out of his pocket, and pointed at each pipe in turn. "Ala, Ara, Aya, Aza. These are the four main pipes. Ala puts the other person to sleep, Ara lets you enter their mind, Aya lets you withdraw, and Aza wakes them up from the trance."  
  
Matt nodded politely. He had no idea what this had to do with him.  
  
"You must never, ever enter someone's mind without putting them to sleep first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if they are asleep, and their mind is working consciously, then you will absorb their thoughts and memories, killing them. It's like sucking away their mind."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You will notice that I named only four of the pipes, but there are many others. As you gain experience, you gain more pipes. There are pipes for healing, pipes that can kill, the list goes on forever."  
  
"That's-interesting." Matt said.  
  
"Dream-catchers are also blind." Ryou said. "But it does not matter. We cannot see with our eyes, but with our mind."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Our physical bodies cease to matter, once we gain the power. It's all inward."  
  
Matt shuddered. "I'm sorry, but I-This has nothing to do with me."  
  
"Yes it does." Ryou slipped the pipes back into his pocket and took a step forward. "It's very much to do with you."  
  
Watching from the corner, Jeri saw Ryou pass his hands over Matt's beautiful eyes, and seconds later, heard him scream.  
  
***  
  
Lying in bed, Lee woke suddenly. She closed her eyes again and let out a slow breath. She reached over to touch Matt, but her hand fell onto an empty space and she sat up.  
  
And then she heard the scream.  
  
she cried out, and Tim woke up with a start.  
  
***  
  
Moon Shadow: Did you know that, though it's physically impossible to lick your elbow, 15% people, upon reading or hearing this, try?  
  
Need I go through the reviewing drill with y'all? Click the little button and write me a nice review! 


	7. And So Time Passed

Moon Shadow: My goodness! I surely am sorry I left y'all hanging like that, but there was an emergency at my Tae Kwon Do school involving a rabid raccoon, a poisonous plant and my best friend, so you can understand why I had to run off.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers-

Crystal Lili-MY GOODNESS! No need to yell; besides, it's not MY fault that happened. I just write the story, I don't decide what happens or anything. ^_~ Also, a special thanks to you for sticking with me through two whole story's! Well, one and a half it you want to get technical, but I don't.

"Val"-I'm sorry. I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. I promise you that Tim Lear does not die in this story, and as for me killing myself, I'm not in the story. I think that perhaps you have no idea what you're talking about either. In the words of my Great Director, "If no one can understand you, there's no point in you talking." Thank you for reviewing, though!

Endless Myth-For the last time, _I didn't do anything to Matt_! Glad you liked it, though. Question: Why does everyone like Matt the best? If something like that happened to anyone else, I bet they wouldn't even bat an eye. Ha!

Megan-So glad you like it! I got you _hooked_? Well, everyone knows fanfiction is addictive…

***

What's wrong? Tim asked Lee sleepily. Are you okay? 

Matt's in trouble. Lee told him frantically, standing up and rubbing her eyes. Meet me outside. 

Okay. 

He met her outside of her room, rushing so that he came out still pulling his shirt over his head, running his hands through his ruffled light colored hair, his eyes still having that distant, vacant look of someone who just woke up. She was bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, and grabbed his hand as soon as she saw him. 

"C'mon." she hissed, and pulled him through the door, and he could feel fear in the way her hands were shaking. He squeezed her hand gently.

"S'all in your head, Lea." He murmured, and she dropped his hand.

"It's _not_." She whispered firmly as they ran through the darkness outside. "I heard him scream, Tim, I can feel it, he's in trouble-"

Tim froze suddenly. "Should we get Ben?"

]"No." she pleaded. "There's no time. Come on, Tim, please-" She pushed open a door to a building and they entered, seeing what seemed like a scene laid out before them.

Joey and Mai stood near the entrance, Joey looking shocked and Mai looking sick. Jeri was huddled in a corner, her big dark eyes filled up with hurt. Tristan stood in the middle of the room with Ryou Bukura next to him, and they stood solemnly over the unconscious body of-

"Matt-" Tim cried out involuntarily at the sight of his friend lying in a heap on the floor.

Lee took a step forward into the middle of the room, shaking. "I will kill you." She whispered. "If you have hurt him, I will kill you."

Ryou smiled, as if she was amusing, Joey looked down at the floor, thinking she was joking, but Tim saw her hand go to the Millenium sphere hanging around her neck and saw she was dead serious.

Before he could do anything, Jeri stepped forward and tilted her head, throwing out her hip and crossing her arms. "Chill out. It's not our fault your friend couldn't take it." She shrugged. "Weakling."

Lee lunged forward and her brother caught her and held her back just in time. "Jeri, please." 

Jeri rolled her eyes. "Dumb blonde." She shot at Lee, who fought free of her brother's grasp and hit Jeri square in the jaw with her fist. 

"Shut up." She snapped, and this time Joey stepped forwards.

"Lee-" he began, and let go of Mai to take Lee's arms. "I don't think it's a bad thing, what they did to him-" 

Lee wrestled free of Joey and looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "How can that be true?" she asked, and he didn't answer.

With only a curious look at Mai, Lee knelt by Matt's side and pulled his head up into her arms. "What did you do to him?" she whispered fiercely.

"They blinded him." Jeri said sullenly, rubbing her jaw. "Really nothing, though, because he always had the power, he just didn't know."

Tim came and stood by Lee. "Are you saying that he's a dream-catcher?" he asked Jeri in disbelief. "No offense, or anything, but I seriously doubt that."

"Don't doubt it." Ryou shrugged. "It's true."

Mai looked at Tristan. "It's not, right? I mean, what kind of person would hurt an innocent teenager to-" she gave a nervous, shaky laugh "-To give him a power like this-it's more of a burden!"

Tristan looked at her. "Your children have power, Mai. You wouldn't make them give up their power because you wanted them to be normal, would you?"

"No, but-"

"But what? This boy may play just as an important part in defeating Pegasus as your son and daughter."

Lee, still holding onto Matt, turned to Tim and pressed against his shoulder. "That's my mother?"

"Yeah." He whispered back. 

"Do we look like her?"

"More like our father." He said, considering. "But you're more like her."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

            Joey turned back to Tristan. "You said Pegasus took Serenity." He said. "Where is she? Is she safe?"

Tristan looked him straight in the eye. "I don't know. I don't know what has happened to either her _or _Seto."

"I don't give a shit about Kaiba; where's my sister?"

Tim stood up. "You mean Serenity Kaiba, right?"

Joey turned on him. "Yeah. Yes. Do you know where she is?" He surveyed Tim, taking him in.

The younger boy looked down apologetically. "They're both dead." He whispered, putting his hand on Lee's shoulder for support. "I'm sorry."

Joey froze and stood stock-still. "No-" He whispered. "Not possible."

"I'm sorry." Tim said again. He looked down at Lee. "Let's take Matt somewhere safer."

Lee nodded and pulled Matt into a standing position, holding him up. 

Joey wasn't through. "You're lying. You have to be lying. I don't believe you."

Tim looked back at him. "I'm sorry. Really I am. I'm sorry you lost your sister." He tilted his head. "I can prove it, though." He said boldly. 

"Do it."

"Really?"

"Now."

Tim shrugged and pulled his sphere of his belt loop. He looked at Lee. "Lea? Wanna help me?"

Lee looked at him curiously. What are you doing? 

We're going back. 

Tim, no. Don't make him watch that. He's not being serious. _Seriously_. You can't believe everything he says. 

You gonna help me or not, Lee? 

Lee sighed and rested Matt back on the floor. She took her sphere off her neck and held it out. Now. She whispered through their mind link, and they touched the spheres together gently. The room began to spin around Joey and the twins, and they couldn't see anything. The world was all a blur-

_"Where is she?"_

_"I wouldn't tell you that for anything, Pegasus!"_

_"Seto Kaiba, your time draws to a close-tell me where your daughter is, and I might spare you for a little while."_

_"I have no daughter, and I will never tell you where Lebecca is. Never!"_

_"Then you and your wife will both die for the sake of her brother's daughter!"_

_"So be it."_

_"Would you have your wife murdered, Seto Kaiba?"_

_"I can save only one of my family, and I'm going with the one you don't already hold prisoner."_

_"Fine." The figure of Peter Pegasus moved over to the unconscious figure of Serenity slumped in a corner. "Then she will die."_

_Seto closed his eyes momentarily, then opened them, as if fighting some internal battle. "Please don't do this. You can have me-"_

_Peter laughed and raised a gun to the small woman's head. "Don't worry. I'll take your life, too, by the end of this."_

_He pulled the trigger, and Seto Kaiba looked away._

Tim, pull out. 

Now? 

Right now. Please. Joey can't-Don't make him watch this. Lee pulled her mind out of his and they landed back in the present, the swirling surroundings solidifying into the familiar room.

Joey stood still next to his son. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, tears falling from his shut eyelids. 

***

Matt felt like he was being drug down into a black hole, being pulled by a force too powerful to resist. He tried to pull back to the surface, forcing himself through the blackness back into consciousness-

Jeri saw him begin to open his eyes and stood over him. She passed her hand over his eyes. 

He shuddered violently; his eyes flew open. "Where am I? Lee? Tim? Are you guys-"

"You're in the dream-catcher village on Duelist Kingdom." Jeri said, cutting him off. "It's ten in the morning. This is Jeri, and Lee and Tim cam get here quickly, if you want."

"Jeri? I can't see you. Can you please turn on a light?"

"A light? But-" Jeri's blood went cold. "Matt, the lights are all on."

"It's all black, though."

"Matt…you're blind. I'm sorry-"

"What?"

"Your eyes are open, then lights are on." She sat down next to him. "You can't see with your eyes; try to see with your mind."

"Jeri…I don't know what you mean. How did I go blind? Where is everyone?"

"Matt, I'm sitting right in front of you. Think, hard. Actually," she reconsidered. "Don't think. Just do it. See me. I'm right here. What color is my shirt?"

"I don't know." He sounded frustrated. "I can't see."

"Yes you can. Don't talk." she whispered, and put two fingers on his lips. "Lee and Tim are learning about their magic from Tristan and Ryou. Now, stop thinking, stop talking, and tell me _what color shirt I'm wearing_."

He thought for a minute, then realized her hand was still on his mouth and moved. "Purple." He said after a minute's hesitation. 

"Good." She was satisfied. "Excellent. I knew you'd be a fast learner. Now, for the next part."

"What am I learning?"

"How to use your powers."

"What powers."

"You're a dream-catcher, Matt."

"_What_?" 

She put a set of five panpipes in his hand. "Here." She moved his fingers over each of the pipes. "One for Sleeping, one for Entering, one for Withdrawing, and one for Waking."

"That's only four." He ran his hands over the pipes with a now familiar touch. "There's five pipes here."

Jeri frowned. "That's a mistake, then. Don't use the fifth one; I don't know what it does."

"Okay."

"You're going to read my mind now."

"I don't want to read your mind."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Matt, you remember Lee?"

"Duh."

"You loved her. I saw the two of you together. Now think Matt, and think really hard-do you still love her?"

Matt hesitated, and didn't say anything. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, towering over her. "We're not staying here. You have to let us leave. We're leaving!"

"Really? Where are you going to go?"

"Home." he said firmly.

"No." she said. "You're not. Matt, if you leave this island, you lose your power. Leave this island, and you'll be just another blind man on the street."

Matt froze and tilted his head in the direction her voice came from. "What? Well, you may be right-but not on the streets. I still have a family, you know."

"After a few weeks on this island, they won't remember you." She said softly. Then, suddenly, she was businesslike again. "Now, the pipes-play the first one, and play it softly. I'll go into a trance-Matt? Are you okay?"

He had sat down hard again. "Leave me alone." He said. "Seriously. Come back later and tell me this when I'm able to listen to you."

"Well, at least you're more enthusiastic."

"Oh, I don't know. You've just ruined the rest of my life."

***

"Lee-look at this!" Tim held out a book towards her. "Read this!"

Lee took the book from him and looked over the page absent-mindedly. "I have to see Matt." She said impatiently. 

"He'll be fine." Tim said uncertainly, taking the book back from her. "Jeri said so, and I trust her."

"Well, I don't!"

"You're just mad because she's been flirting with Matt the whole time he's been here."

They were standing in a library, a collection of so many ancient books that Tim's mind had been dazzled by the vast collection of knowledge. 

"As if I would care."

"_Please_, Lee, lets not start with that crap about you not liking him. Seriously, it's getting old."

"What are you-" Lee retorted, but a movement in the doorway caught her attention. "Who's there?"

"It's just me." Mai said, and stepped into the open. 

"Oh." Lee said, losing interest and looking back down at the book she had been reading. "Never mind, then."

But Tim looked up. "Hi, mom." He smiled, and she smiled back.

Mai went over to Lee and peered over her shoulder. "What are you looking at?" she asked in a friendly voice.

Lee held it up. "Some magic shit."

"You don't believe in magic?"

"Not really."

Mai smiled a strange smile. "We're alike, Lebecca."

"Don't call me that."

"We're both independent, both strong." Mai cocked her head and considered her, this younger version of herself. "You don't like me, do you?"

Lee looked her straight in the eye. "You're my mother."

"Yes."

"Why did you give me up but not him? You visited him through his whole life, but left me alone. Why?"

"I wanted to protect you." Mai said slowly. "I thought perhaps it would be better that way."

"You don't care about me, do you?"

Tim looked up when Lee said that. Mai started and looked horrified. "Of course I do, darling, but I had to make some sacrifices for the good of the-the _world_."

"Okay." Lee said. "Fine, make your sacrifices. But don't make _me_ a part of them." She slammed down the book on a table and brushed past Mai, pausing only to say, "That's why I hate you. You act noble, but I'm the one who had to sacrifice. Who the hell are you kidding?"

Then she stormed through the doors, slamming them behind her loudly.

Mai looked at Tim. "I'm sorry. Should I go after her?"

"No; I will." He gave her a weak smile. "Don't take it personally-Lee treats everyone like that."

***

"Lee!" Tim yelled, running after her. "Lee, wait-"

Lee slowed and turned to wait for him, then started running again when she saw who it was. He eventually caught up with he.

They sat on a small wooden bench. Lee looked at him, her face streaming with tears. "How can she do that? How can she waltz in and expect me to forget the people who raised me, who cared about me more than she did? She can never take the place of my parents-"

"She's not trying too." Tim crooned. He reached over and put his arm around her, his sister. "Really, Lea, she's not trying to take their place."

"Then what does she want?" Lee sniffed. "And don't call me Lea."

"Sorry. She wants you to accept her for what she is-your mother. She doesn't want you to forget Seto or Serenity, but to remember them _and_ be able to have her as your mother." He rubbed her shoulders gently. "Can't you try?"

Lee leaned against him. "I can't do it. I can't take all this responsibility. I can't save the world. I'm not a superhero-I'm a high school junior. A _screwed up_ high school junior!"

"But you don't have to do it by yourself." Tim told her. "I'm here; I'll help you." He reached over to wipe a tear off her cheek. "Besides, I think you'd make a great superhero."

Lee smiled through her tears. "Shut _up_."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Whaddaya say we go back in there and do what we have to do?" 

"Together." She reminded him, and they stood up. "I love you."

"Good." He answered, and leaned over to hug her. "C'mon."

They walked back towards where they had left Mai.

"Tim?"

"Yes?"

"If I have to be a superhero, can I have a cool costume?"

"Of course."

***

Lee ran through the rain and caught up with Matt. "Matt! Wait!"

He turned. "Lee?"

In answer, she kissed him, and he smiled. "Lee. What're you doing here."

"I was looking for you." She told him. "I was so worried you'd be really hurt…"

"Just blind." He said, and reached down to trace her face.

"Blind? What-"

"A dream-catcher." He explained softly, and Lee gasped. 

"Oh Matt." She sighed.

Matt was thinking as they walked through the rain together. He didn't feel the jolt he so used to feeling around her. And when she had kissed him, he had felt…nothing.

_Is this what Jeri meant? Can I not love anyone anymore? But I do love her. I do!_

_Then why don't I feel anything?_

_Why aren't I excited? Why aren't I reacting to her? To her lips, her hair, he body, her voice…why can't I feel her presence like that of a goddess…am I so incapable of love that I don't recognize Lee?_

Lee looked up at him anxiously. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Something inside of him snapped and he turned suddenly, and grabbed her arms. She was surprised, and tried to move back, but his grip was too tight.

"No, I'm not okay!" he snarled. "I can't see. I can't see you. I can't feel anything, no emotions-sometimes I can't even hear myself think."

Lee was frightened by the tone of his voice. "What's wrong with you?" She begged.

"What do you think?" he cried and gripped her wrists cruelly. 

"Let me go!"

"Why would I be okay after they took everything from me? My whole life-gone-"

"Matt-_what's wrong_? Let _go_ of me!" she struggled to get free and he threw her to the side, and stood there watching her rub her bruised wrists. 

He stood, breathing hard. "Lee-" he began, startled, "Lee, I'm sorry-"

She backed away from him, sobbing and he took another step forward. "Lee, really-I'm so sorry." He held open his eyes and she only hesitated a moment before burying her face in his chest. He rocked her back and forth.

"Shh-it'll be okay. I'm sorry-" he caught her chin and tilted her head up, "I just wish I could see your face."

***

They stayed in the village, Matt, learning to use his powers, Lee and Tim working with the spheres, and Ben collecting star chips.

And so time passed.

***

Moon Shadow: That's gonna be all for about a month. I'm sorry, guys, but summer plans call. I tried to make this chapter nice and long for you…

Bye for now! Please read and review, and I'll be back from camp in a month!


	8. In the Castle

Moon Shadow: Hey everybody! I'm ba-ack! I've been just itching to get time to write this chapter-and as I bounce back and forth through the sky in this dumb airplane, I'm thinking that this is a good time…

By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Val. I shall relate our conversation:

_Val: Did you post anything new yet?_

_Me: No. Have you even read the last chapter?_

_Val: 'And So Time Passed', right? Yeah. Three times. _

_Me: Well… time is still passing._

_Val: Well, make it pass quicker! And make something interesting happen!_

Well, Val, I hope that this is interesting enough for you…^_^

_"I know you had to go away, I died just a little and I feel that now you're the one I need. I believe that I would cry just a little just to have you back now, here with me…"_

_-Here With Me, Michelle Branch_

***

Mai sat huddled in the corner of one of the many gardens in the village.

"Mom?"  Mai heard a soft voice ask tentatively. "Mom, you okay?"

She turned and saw her son, Tim, standing, a concerned look on his face as he leaned on an arch over the garden path. "Tim!" she stood up and walked quickly to him, wiping her eyes. "What're you doing here? I thought you were meeting with Ben and Lee and Matt about what to do next!"

Tim shrugged. "Look, mom, I know you don't want either me or Lee to go to the castle. I know you think it's dangerous."

"No! I-I want you to do what's right, sweetie!" she paused. "I guess I am a little worried for you."

"So you know we have to go, one of us at least-it's like what you told me-It's our destiny. Just like being a Dreamcatcher and giving up life…well, giving up Lee, anyway, is Matt's destiny… we have to do it, no one can do it for us."

Mai smiled sadly. "I know. But you're my son, and she's my daughter, and I want to do things for you. I want to protect you- it's my instinct." Suddenly she reached forwards and hugged him, feeling sad as she realized he was getting taller then her.

Another voice cut through the silence, a male voice, the distinctive Brooklyn accent giving him away before they even looked. "Of course you are! You don't want him to get hurt." Joey walked over to them, and as Mai released Tim, Joey put his arm around her tightly. "And we'll help you, Tim, however we can." He gave him a thumbs up on the 

hand that wasn't holding Mai. "And, we're proud of you." He added.

Tim smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks." He said appreciatively. "I'm sorry Lee won't talk to you." He added on an afterthought. "She'll come around."

Mai groaned. "She hates me, I know it."

Joey shook his head. "Nah. Lebecca treats everyone like that at first."

Mai glanced sideways at him. "That's not reassuring." She said, and Joey laughed. And for a split second, Tim felt like his family was complete. This was what he had wanted, wasn't it? His mother, together with his father, happy, including him…no siblings running around. Well, there was Lee. In his dreams, he hadn't added Lee to the mix. Well, maybe as a friend, meeting his mother who he'd known she'd love. Even though she didn't. Or even, Lee as a _girlfriend_, coming over to meet his parents, to get their approval. But not as a sister. Never as a sister, a twin. Tim shook his head, and lost himself in the moment.

"Okay. So I was thinking, maybe Lee and I can go to the castle-"

"Why do you have to go to the castle?" Mai interrupted. "You've only got three Items, and the Spheres left to destroy; the monsters are weakening. Why can't you do it from here?" They were in the main building of the village.

Tim smiled at her. "Because the other Items were given up peacefully. But you can bet Pegasus isn't going to just let us have the eye."

Mai sighed. "You're right. Of course you're right. Go on."

"So, Lee and I go to the castle-or maybe, better yet-I and _Ben go to the castle-we shouldn't travel together Lee-and Lee and Matt can come later."_

"Uh uh uh." Lee said, waving her finger. "You can't get into the castle, remember? You don't have any star chips. You're not qualified for the finals. But I, thanks to the star chips Ben so kindly lent me-am. So I'll go first-_by myself_. I don't need Matt." Lee had been acting coldly towards Matt since he had lost his temper with her, and he had been avoiding all of them whenever possible.

But he shook his head now. "Nope. I'm sworn to protect you, remember, Walker?"

"Pegasus will never let a Dreamcatcher into the castle." Ben pointed out. "Maybe Lee _should_ go by herself."

Tim stared at him as though he'd lost his mind. "She'll be killed!" he said incredulously, but a sharp pang in his mind kept him from continuing as Lee turned his senses towards her.

You're such a wimp. I'll be fine. 

I'd rather Matt went with you, all the same. 

Well, unfortunately, you can't control what I do. 

You're embarrassed to be with him, aren't you? Aw Lee, c'mon-he's the same guy he was before, inside. 

I don't like it. I'm not going with him, and that's final! 

***

Lee and Matt stood; ready to leave, just inside the village gates. Tim and Ben were leaving, too, so they could all rendezvous at the castle later.

"Be careful." Tim whispered to Lee as he hugged her. "Okay?"

Lee rolled her eyes, but hugged him tighter. Then, to her surprise, Ben came over and wrapped his arms around her, too, after Tim let go. He didn't say anything, but smiled warmly and held her close.

As the four of them were ready to leave, go out of the gate but go separate ways, Mai came forward and hugged Tim. She approached her daughter, but Lee just looked away, so Mai went back to hugging Tim. Before she let him go, she whispered in his ear:

_"Earth in motion, sand and rolling seas. Wind and ocean, fire be lit in me." But she changed the second verse, and instead of the usual, she sang:_

_"Sail awa-a-ay. Lightning reach down to earth in motion, sand and rolling seas. Wind and ocean, fire be lit in me."_

Then she released him, and Tim smiled at her and nodded, acknowledging Joey behind her. Then he and Ben turned and left the village, turning right at the crossroad. Lee and Matt turned to leave too, and Lee didn't even look at either mother or father as she left. But Mai caught her arm. "I'm sorry, Lebecca."

"Good." Lee said softly, and shook her off. "Let's go, Dreamcatcher." She called to Matt, and they, too, left, turning left instead of right, towards the castle instead of the sea.

            The trip did not take them very long, and the castle was visible an hour before they reached it. But after a few minutes of walking towards the castle in stony silence, Lee felt like she would burst.

 "All right!" she finally cried out. "What's wrong with you, Matt?"

He looked at her, surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "Nothings wrong with me."

"Why have you been avoiding all of us?"

Matt shrugged. "I've been busy. I'm sorry-I have."

Lee sighed. "Fine, have it your way." They had reached the castle, and as they stared up at the huge stone gates, a snowflake fell from the sky. Lee looked, alarmed, over at Matt. "It's-snowing! It's the middle of summer!" she was glad for the thick gray cloak that Ryou had given to her before she had left, and drew it close around her.

Matt looked around, and it was true-a thick layer of snow was covering the island. "I don't know. But it's actually good-I mean, the other contestants will _know _something's up now." He was wearing an identical cloak to hers-but his was woven with spells of invisibility and silence. "So, should I go in first, or you?"

Lee glanced at him. "I can, if you're afraid."

"So I'll go first." Matt agreed, and put his hand out. "Wait, I don't feel like wasting energy. Where's the doorknob?" He held his hand out towards where he had heard her voice last, and she guided his hand onto the doorknob. 

As they stood in the front hall of the castle, Matt came up to stand behind Lee and took her hand in his, caressing her fingers. "So…where do you suppose Pegasus is?"

Lee pushed her hood back with her free hand, and the torchlight made her blond hair shimmer as a look of worry crossed her face. She pressed against him, enjoying the warmth of his skin through the thick cloak. He had stayed away from her for so long…  "I don't know."

Matt pushed his cloak back and she could see, hanging on his belt, his panpipes and a long sword. He raised her eyebrows at the sword, but said nothing. He started to say something, but a guard appeared, and bowed to Lee. Matt dropped her hand and fell one step behind her, looking down. 

"Mr. Pegasus welcomes you to his castle, Walker, and demands an audience with you, immediately." He saw Matt and coughed discreetly. "Alone/"  

"The Dreamcatcher is my sworn protector." Lee said smoothly, before Matt could respond. "Pegasus can either speak to both of us, or neither of us."

The guard opened his mouth to say something, but Matt threw back his cloak and laid his hand casually on his panpipes, on his belt, and the guard shut his mouth and led the way down the hall. 

He left them outside of a huge door, and Lee burst through the double doors into the huge, gold room. "Peter!"  She yelled, and her voice echoed off the walls.

"Now, Ms. Kaiba, no need to yell." A smooth voice said softly, and Peter came out from the shadows. "Or should I say-Ms. Wheeler?"

Lee graced him with a smile and a bow. "Thank you, Peter. You wanted to see me?"

"Welcome to my castle." He said, smiling widely. "We need to discuss-I told you to come alone, Walker!"

Lee nodded. "This Dreamcatcher is bound to protect me. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but he has sworn to go where I go, eat what I eat, and even have a room near mine at night." She raised her eyebrows. "If you truly mean me no harm, you will have no objections."

"When I was young, such an arrangement would have caused unpleasant gossip." Peter said coldly.

Lee blushed furiously, but drew herself up proudly and stared him straight in the eye. "Both mine and the Dreamcatcher's honor is beyond doubt, Pegasus."

They stared at each other for a minute, then Peter looked down. "Of course." he said  gracefully. "But, you will both, of course, accept my hospitality until the finals of the tournament. You will join me for dinner, naturally, tonight. Someone will come and fetch you. There is—appropriate clothing in the room that you can wear, if you like."

Lee nodded. "Thank you, Pegasus." She bowed, and the turned on her heel and swept out of the room, her cloak swishing at her feet. Matt followed her, not looking at Peter the whole way out. _She's grown. He thought. _Grown so much.__

            "It's so old fashioned!" Lee laughed as she looked around the room. Then she stared at him, alarmed. "You don't mind…sharing a room with me, do you?"

"No, no." he assured her. "Not at all."

"Good." She smiled at him. Then, on an impulse, she went and hugged him. "I can't believe we got past Pegasus so easily!"

He hugged her back. "Me neither." He tilted her chin up and looked at her. "You're different…you've changed."

"So have you." Lee stepped away from him. "Ever since you got your power. You've been less…" she trailed off. "Never mind." She turned and started walking towards the small bathroom off of the main room.

"Lee."

She turned. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you."

"Yeah."

"It's just-I don't know what I'm supposed to do, you know? I'm not sure. I mean-" he blushed. "I still really like you, and I like being with you-"

"It doesn't bother you that I'm dating someone?"

Matt looked her straight in the eye. "It should. But it doesn't." 

"I have to take a shower."

"Lee, wait-"

She spun around and faced him. "Also, tell me when you decide what you want me to be!" She turned on her heel and went into the bathroom. And a few seconds later he heard the water running in the shower.

"So, Peter." Lee said as the three of them sat around the dinner table. "How many finalists are there?"

"We've narrowed it down to three." Peter said, shoveling a huge forkful of meat into his mouth. "Ah-Ben Caraway-we expected _that of course-Weevil Underwood, and ah, Dan Macio."_

Matt started at the last name. "Dan Macio is in this tournament?"

"Why, yes." Peter put down his fork. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem at all."  Lee said hastily, even though her heart was beating double time at his name. "A friend of ours." She took a delicate bite of salad and a sip of water, and her comment earned her a glare from Matt.

"Oh, good." Peter smiled. "The other contestants-the ones who were-ah-defeated-are already here, and the finalists will probably start arriving tomorrow."

Lee smiled. "Well, I don't think there's any doubt that Ben Caraway will sweep the floor with the other competitors."

Matt sat, bored, and stared at his plate, moving around a tomato in circles. He would never understand this game; He would never care enough to understand. He would never not understand enough to realize he didn't care enough to-

"And, tell us, Matthew, is Duel Monsters a popular game among the Dreamcatchers?"

"Uh--" Matt was jerked out of his trance by the question. "Uh, yeah, some of them-I mean us- play it. But not a lot."

"And do you?"

"No." he said firmly. Peter's polite manner disgusted him. They were just sitting here, pretending they didn't hate each other's guts.

"Oh, well, that's a shame." Peter said politely, and turned back to Lee. Matt thought viciously to himself that he didn't like the way Peter was watching her. "I agree with you, though, Ms. Wheeler-Ben Caraway is an excellent duelist. I've been monitoring his progress." The polite, fake conversation carried them all the way through dinner, at the end of which Lee excused herself to 'get some sleep before tomorrow'.       

Lee was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair, and Matt sat on the couch across from her. He looked at her straight. "What did you mean 'when you decide what you want me to be'?"

Lee tilted her head and traced the pattern of the bedspread with one finger. "I meant, you've been so-on and off. Like, one day you love me and the next you don't want to talk to me, one day you think we shouldn't be together and the next we should-"

"Lee." He said softly, "Open your eyes. When I say we shouldn't be together, I'm trying to convince myself. When I say I don't love you, I'm telling myself that over and over so that maybe I'll be able to stop loving you."

"Shut up!" Lee shook her head. "Well, it doesn't really matter."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Dan's going to be here by tomorrow. It probably wouldn't be intelligent for us to be…displaying our affection while my boyfriends here."

 "Are you really going to try and convince him that we haven't been…yeah…this whole summer?"

"Yes."

He thought about it for a minute. "Oh." He thought about it some more. "Can I kiss you?"

She didn't have to think about it. "Yes."

"Okay." he got up awkwardly and came over to her, sat down beside her on the bed. Matt rested his hand on her face and leaned towards her, turning his head. She moved up, and her nose rubbed against his. They sat for a second, their faces almost touching, until Lee could hardly stand it and leaned forward suddenly, impulsively, and what was supposed to be a simple kiss was suddenly much more.

They clung to each other, Lee pressing up against him, Matt holding her neck, letting his hands run down her shoulders into the small of her back, making her gasp in surprise. Their tongues met, and Lee drew back quickly.

"Wow." She breathed softly. "I've really missed you."

"Don't get me started." He answered, and fell on top of her, holding her down, leaning over her. They kissed again, longer, and Lee's hand, reaching out from under him, found the light switch over the bedside table, and cast them into darkness. 

Matt sat up. "Did the light go out?"

"You can't see me, I can't see you." She whispered, and pulled him down to her again.

***

"So where do you suppose Lee and Matt are?" Tim mused, as he and Ben pushed through the thick forest. "Do you think they made it to the castle all right?"

"I think that you, Walker, worry too much." Ben teased him. "They're probably fine-most likely making out somewhere in the castle."

"You have no idea how weird it is to have your best friend come on to your sister like that."

"Should I go after Maddie, to make it really weird?"

"_No_."

"Okay."

"What do you suppose will happen once we get there-Whoa." Tim stopped short as they came out of the forest into a clearing. He put out his hand to stop Ben and the two of them ducked behind a tree.

"Who are they?" Ben asked in a hushed voice. 

"I don't know." Tim said. "But there sure is a lot of them…"

"Walker." A new voice said from behind, and both Tim and Ben turned around to see a new face, leering down at them.

Tim found his voice. "Sorry?"

The man drew a long sword from his belt, and Tim's eyes grew wide. "A hundred thousand dollars to anyone who can bring the Walker's head to Pegasus. And I've found you."

Tim backed away and glanced at Ben out of the corner of his eye. "Well, let's not jump to conclusions-I mean-you don't know that I'm- Hey!" He jumped out of the way as the man sliced the air near him with his sword. 

"Meet the Red Bird Clan." He said, gesturing at all the other people who surrounded them. He took another stab with the sword. "Let's see you get out of this one, Walker!"

***

            "Lee." Matt breathed, pressing his face into her neck. "Are you still there?"

"Of course; don't be dumb." She sat up and brought him with her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not gonna be able to be with you anymore after today."

"That's true." Lee sighed. "Everything's against us, isn't it, Dreamcatcher?"

She was back to calling him that. Not a good sign. "What're you gonna do once Dan gets here?"

"I don't know. Avoid him completely, I guess. He doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh." Matt changed tracks. "I love you, you know."

"I know." Lee fell back against the pillows. She sighed, and he watched her in adoration. "Matt!" she said accusingly. "Don't waste your power looking at _me_!"

"It's not a waste to look at you." He told her. "Why're you so beautiful?"

"Stop it!" Lee protested. She drew him down to her and kissed him, and this time she didn't pull away from him when his hands traced down her back and snaked around her waist. When they _did break apart, breathless, Matt tilted her chin up towards him, so he was looking her straight in the eye._

"I'm not going to be able to stay away from you." He said, and she looked away.

"You're gonna have to."

"One night." He whispered.

"What?"

"Give me tonight, and I'll stay away from you for tomorrow and the next day, and as long as I need to. But give me one night."

"Matt-I-" she started to say, but his mouth was on hers, and she fell back under him, her resolve weakening as  she felt his beating heart on hers, his skin against hers, felt his hand on her waist. His hand slid tentatively up her shirt and she did nothing to stop it.

And for the rest of the night, nothing existed for either of them but the other.

***

Tim felt fear in his heart as he dodged back and forth to avoid being hit by the sharp blade of the strange man's sword. He could see Ben, who had a sword that had been given to him by the Dreamcatchers, jabbing back and forth awkwardly. In an instant, though, he had knocked his opponent's sword away, and threw it to Tim. "Never thought that semester of fencing would come in handy, did we!" he yelled as Tim caught the weapon neatly and countered the attack that had just nearly taken off his ear.

"Remind me to thank that teacher when we get back!"

"Good thing you always got straight A's in gym, huh, _Walker?" Ben called to him._

Tim smiled-he was almost _enjoying _himself-when his adversary's blade caught him on the cheek. He bent over in surprise and pain, and soon found himself on the ground, a bloody cut just under his ear, running down to his lip. The man towered over him, his sword at Tim's throat.

"If you so much as touch him, so help me I will drive this sword through your back." Ben said calmly, and Tim let himself relax a little. Ben was standing behind them, his weapon pointed straight at the small of the man's back.

He withdrew a little, took the sword away from Tim's throat. 

"That's a good start." Ben said. "Now, drop the sword."

He did.

"Hand it to the Walker." 

He did that, too, and Tim stood up, and now the man had two swords pointed at him.

"Now, leave."

He did, but bowed first to Tim. "W-walker. My most s-sincere ap-pologies."

Tim dropped the sword, once he had left, and turned to Ben. "Thanks, man."

"No problem." Ben shrugged, and the two of them high-fived. "I was scared stiff, though. Now, let's go give our regards to Pegasus."

***

Lee lay on top of the sheets of her bed, pushed up against Matt, who was sleeping, his fingers entwined in her hair. 

She felt a pang of pain in her mind, and sat up straight. Matt woke up as she did. "Lea? What's wrong?" he wrapped his arms around her naked waist. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Good." Matt released her, and lay back down, pulling her with him. "Go to sleep."

When he had fallen back asleep, she stood, as if in a dream, and dressed. Then she slipped out of the room and walked down the dark hall. The Millennium sphere around her neck glowed, lighting up the hallway as she floated down the hall, ghost-like. She entered a huge chamber where Pegasus sat, and curtsied to him.

"My lord." She murmured, and he gestured towards her. She went to sit by him, and the gold eye in his right socket shone bright.

***

Moon Shadow: Yay! Another chapter finished another segment to post. I'm sorry I haven't posted, but I've been busy working on other fics and stuff. If you review, I'll post soon! That's a promise!


	9. Trigger

Shadow on the Wall: You all probably noticed that I've been forced to change my pen name. I did not want to; but I would rather be this than Moon Shadow3'. because Moon Shadow3' is dumb. Thanks again to all my reviewers, and I'll try to be a good girl and post sooner. Of course, soon school is going to start and my life will be a living hell again, but whatever.  
  
Think I took long enough to post?  
  
I just also wanted to add that one i love getting nice reviews is that whenever you feel worthless (and I guess everyone does sometimes) It's nice to come and read a friendly review and know that somewhere out there is someone who thinks that you're worth something, because at least they like your writing. Because everyone is good at something. Right?  
  
***  
  
When Matt woke up, she wasn't there. He couldn't see-it was early in the morning and he didn't feel like exerting energy to his eyes-but he couldn't feel her warm skin, couldn't feel her heart pulsing in her body, couldn't feel her move as she breathed. He sat up, and he did try to see. He saw that he was right-she wasn't there-she was nowhere in the room. He let his mind feel all over the room, searching for some sign of her. His job was to preotect her, and he was trying to remember that as fear built in his heart. If he had caused her to llower her guard, throw caution to the winds...he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Ever.  
  
He gasped as he saw through his mind-Lee's Milennium Sphere was on the table, in the exact place she had cast it off last night, gold chain laying beside it, the thin metal making patterns on the black marble table next to the glass sphere.  
  
Matt jumped up, his black hair flying into his face. He brushed it aside carelessly and wrapped his cloack around him. He fastened his belt around his waist and tucked the sword inside it, next to the panpipes. He was starting for the door, determined to find her, when a loud knock startled him. He sighed in relief, and as the door opened, he let his mind go blank, and reached out his hand.   
The hand that touched his gently wasn't Lee's, though, and it was a male voice that said softly in response: Matt? We just got here. Ben's looking for Sara-tell me, have you seen Lee?  
  
Matt felt his face fall. I was just looking for her.  
  
He could feel Tim's anger building. You were supposed to protect her!  
  
I tried! It's not my fault if she gets up at strange hours of the morning and runs off, Matt said calmly to Tim, trying not to yell at his friend. I woke up this morning and she wasn't here.  
  
Tim watched him cautiously. You two- he began, and then stopped, Tell me later. I'm going to go find my sister. It occured to him how easily he had transferred from thinking of Lee as a good friend to as a sister-it worried him, made him think he was betraying Maddie and Hope and Christa somehow.  
  
Tim's footsteps echoed through the marble halls as he walked through the huge halls of the castle. He found a large door at the end of the hall, and as he threw it open, his voice rang through the room.  
  
  
  
Tim. We're so glad you could join us. What brings _you_ here?  
  
I'm looking for my sister, and things will be better for you if I find her here.  
  
Your sister? Lebecca?  
  
Tim said, and leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed. Have you seen her, by any chance?  
  
Peter smiled, and Tim straightened up. If Peter was smiling, he figured, then something was wrong. In a moment of sudden panic, he cast out his mind towards Lee. She didn't answer, and now Tim started to worry.  
  
Peter cast out his arm towards the door. Your sister, Tim. he said, and Lee came forward from the far room, and all of a sudden Tim's head was spinning, and he felt like fainting.   
  
It was Lee, but it wasn't, all at the same time. She standing tall, and her skin was pale, her blue eyes staring. She was looking at him, but she didn't see him. Tim gaped at her.  
  
  
  
  
***  
Matt paced anxiously through the room, back and forth, back and forth. His vision, as it was, was blurred. He heard someone open the door, and looked up sharply.  
  
  
  
He felt someone grab his arms roughly, and spun around, locking their hands behind their back. It's not Tim. He bent down and stared into where he imagined their eyes were. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to pick on blind guys?  
  
His attacker slipped out of his hold and pulled a gun from inside his coat. Matt heard that, and froze.   
  
Dreamcatcher, you're under arrest by the order of Industrial Illusions.  
  
Matt grinned and let himself straighten up. Nive try. _This _ dreamcatcher's under the protection of the Walkers.  
  
The gun stayed pointed at his head as the guard reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled a piece of paper. '_Nice try'_ He mocked. It was the girl Walker who ordered your arrest.  
  
Matt stared at him. You don't know what you're talking about. She wouldn't do that-She's not-I'm her bodyguard-  
  
Read it. the guard said, holding it out. Braille, for your convienence. he said sarcastically, and Matt scowled, reaching out his hand to brush his fingers over the paper. It said what the guard said it would-ordering his arrest, by Lebecca Kaiba.   
  
He couldn't think of anything to say to that, and stood limp as the guard tied his hands behind his back and led him down the stairs.  
***  
Ben ran down the wide hallway, his red hair swinging into his eyes, not bothering to brush it back. He was looking for Sara-he needed to find her, and he needed to find her quickly.   
  
He rounded a corner and came to a guarded door. The guard stopped him.  
  
Your name, sir? he asked politely, and inside his head, Ben punched him.  
  
Ah, Ben Caraway-I'm here for the tournament. he siad, laughing a little. Act casual, act casual. If they didn't let him in, then that's where she was...  
  
I'm sorry; I'm afraid you're not authorized to enter here. the guard looked apologetic, and Ben laughed again.  
  
No, no, you don't understand-I'm here to see Ms. Vole. If Sara had as much power as he thought, then he would know that name.  
  
He did. Do you have proof?  
  
Well, no...but if you don't then, well...she won't be very happy. Ben pointed out, making it up as he went.   
  
The guard thought this over, then moved over and waved Ben into the room.  
  
There was nothing in the room-it was big, and empty. He knew she would be in here, Tristan had told him, and he trusted Tristan. But he didn't know what to expect, didn't even know what side she was on.   
  
Ben Caraway.  
  
He looked over, and there she was, the same as she had been for six years-small, black haired, small, dark eyes. He had seen her every day for all those years, and somehow he didn't recognize her now. She was the same, but different.  
  
he asked cautiously, and started to move forward, before realizing that his feet were stuck to the floor.   
  
Sara Vole has been gone for a long time, Ben. the thing said, from Sara's body. Ben took a deep breath and realized that he was completely frozen, not even able to flinch as she drew closer.   
  
I came to save her. he whispered, trying to look away from her. Don't tell me it's too late.  
  
The spirit laughed. How did you get in here, Ben? she circled around behind him and he followed her with his eyes. He hated himself for still loving her-hated her for still making him love her-hated the spirit for ruining his friend-but most of all, he did hate himself. She put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Don't. Touch. Me. Ben spat out. She laughed and came around, letting her hand linger on his shoulder.  
  
Stay away from me, spirit.  
  
What's wrong, Ben? I thought we were on first name terms. she mocked. The, suddenly businesslike, she straightened. Your friend's won't win.  
  
That could be true.  
  
Pegasus will beat them. He's already taken Lee-He'll kill Tim, in just a little while.  
  
But until that happens, I'm helping them.  
  
You could help us.  
  
You're joking, right? he managed to laugh. You tried to kill me.  
  
And would've suceeded, if Sara hadn't intervened.  
  
Tough luck, huh?  
  
Help _us_, Ben. Not them.  
  
Sara, I know you're in there. I know you're not like that. Ben stared at her, his bright green eyes piercing her dark ones. Come back, Sara. Come back to me.  
  
***  
What did you do to her? TIm demanded, his eyes flashing, his hands resting on his spheres. He tried to touch her mind, tried to find her inside the empty shell that was his sister, but she wasn't there.  
  
So. What will you do now? Pegasus inquired, his voice soft. Your sister is mine;the Dreamcatcher who was your friend is under arrest, by order of your sister who he loves; and   
Ben Caraway is no help to you now.  
  
Don't count on it! Tim said fiercely. he advanced at Pegasus, but he had pulled a gun from some hidden pocket, and Tim felt the cold metal pressed against his forehead and felt his blood run cold.  
  
You aren't blind, like your crippled friend. Pegasus said cruelly. You can see what's in front of you.  
  
Lee, you have to help me. Lee, wake up. Lee, it's me, it's Tim, your friend, your twin-_helpme_.... he watched her rather than Pegasus. Lee, I know you can hear me. You have to break free-you have to beat him back- He thought he saw a spark of recognition on Lee's eyes now. If the spell was weakening-  
  
It had been his imagination. Either that, or Lee was hiding her recovery ingeniously.  
  
He appealed to Pegasus, all the while aware of the gun being held to his head.   
  
Why does it have to be like this? he begged. Can't you just free everyone-  
  
Why couldn't your parents just leave my grandfather alone? Pegasus snarled. He was trying to bring back my grandmother, he loved her, and they, thinking htey knew what was best, they killed him. he was breathing hard. Tim, your parents _killed_ my grandfather. So now I'll kill their son.  
  
Tim could hear his heartbeating in his eardrums, felt his stomach do flip flops-all the magic of the world at his fingertips, and nothing he could do.  
  
I should've done this sixteen years ago. Pegasus breathed softly.  
  
And pulled the trigger.  
  
***  
Shadow on the Wall: Sorry it took so long for me to post! It'll be faster now, I promise! Review, please! ^_~ I'll post faster if you do!


	10. We Can

Shadow on the Wall: Okay. So when I said that I'd post faster, I lied. I'M SORRY!!! I went back and reread the last chapter, and I was like, wow. Bad ending.  
  
SO SO SO SORRY!!!!  
  
But...the insane fanfiction authoress Shadow on the Wall is back from the dead! So, on with the story! At last...  
  
***  
  
Tim scrunched his eyes shut, waiting to die.  
  
When nothing happened, he opened his one eye. Peter still stood in front of him, the gun was still pressed against his forehead, and his heart was still thudding.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and he whirled around, coming face-to-face with Lee. He sighed.  
  
"Took you long enough." he said in relief, and she shrugged.  
  
"I try." Lee said, tossing her long hair. She hugged him quickly and pulled him around behind the frozen figure of Peter, stuck in time. "You wanna put it right, or shall I?"  
  
Tim smiled and looked at the sphere she twirled in her delicate fingers. "I got it." he reached down for his sphere and tapped it gently, and then waited behind Peter, standing next to his sister, whose smug expression lit up her face.  
  
The shot exploded through the building and hit the far wall, the sound echoing off the high ceilings. Peter drew back in confusion, and turned on his heel to come face to face with two sixteen year olds and two Millennium spheres, pointed at his head.  
  
He slowly dropped the gun and Lee stepped on it smoothly, kicking it across the room, sliding on the smooth floor. Peter bowed his head with it's shining gold eye. "Walkers." he said stiffly, and the twins glanced at each other and simultaneously lowered their spheres.  
  
Tim offered his arm to Lee and she took it, giving him a smile. "Let's go, shall we, Lee?" he turned his sharp eye on Peter but spoke to his sister. "We have a dreamcatcher to find, I think."  
  
Lee's eyes widened. "Is he missing?" she asked in mock surprise. "Now I wonder where Mr. Delacorte could be!" she let go of Tim and advanced on Peter. "I wonder who could tell us?" she hissed through gritted teeth, leaning close to him.  
  
Peter shook his head. "I don't know; I really don't know where they put him!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I swear, Walker, I don't-"  
  
"Come on, Ti m." she said, releasing Peter from her harsh gaze. "He doesn't know anything." They walked out, letting the door slam behind them, and once they were out, Tim collapsed against the wall, laughing. Lee leaned against his arm, and they stood there, laughing in the face of death, for a moment.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?" Lee gasped, clutching her stomach. "'I swear, Walker, I don't know." she mocked.  
  
Tim grinned and rubbed his eyes. "He's such a loser-" he sighed and shook his head, his floppy hair flipping back and forth with the movement. "I have never seen such an idiot-"  
  
Lee dried her eyes and straightened up, hanging onto her brother's arm. "C'mon, let's go find Matt." She started around the corner, making for the stairs, calling over her shoulder, "By the way, about Matt, theres something I should tell you -Oh! Jesus, I'm sorry-" she had run into a tall, black haired boy as she rounded the corner, and bent down to help him up. "Oh, Matt. We were just talking about you."  
  
***  
  
"Help us." Sara asked Ben again, c lutching at his hands. "Please?"  
  
"No!" Ben spat out in disbelief. "How could you even think I would ever do anything like that? Something to hurt them--never!"  
  
"If you won't help us voluntarily," Sara threatened, stepping away from him, "We'll make you."  
  
"Fine." Ben whispered fiercely. He still couldn't move, stuck firmly to the floor. "Do it. I still don't think you'll have the heart."  
  
"You're the greatest duelist since the King of Games." Sara shrugged, and the Millenuim Ring around her neck flashed. "How could I not?"  
  
***  
  
"Okay." Tim said diplomatically as the three of them ran down the hallway. "Now we just have to find Ben and Sara, and then we can get out of here." he shot a glance at Lee. "I knew this wasn't a good idea."  
  
A flash of red hair from around the corner made them stop short, to see Ben coming towards them, followed closely by Sara, who was smiling fiendishly.  
  
"Ben!" Tim said in relief, and stepped towards his friend. "We were looking for you, dude-" He reached out a hand to clap him on the shoulder, but Ben didn't answer his greeting, and didn't look at him. "Ben?"  
  
Ben Caraway just kept walking, his eyes looking straight ahead. Sara looked back and Matt and Lee and Tim, shooting them an evil smile.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt cried out frantically. "I can't see--"  
  
"Never mind." Tim said, watching his friend's retreating back. "I think we'd better follow him, though."  
  
And they set back the way they had come, back towards Peter and the Hall.  
  
***  
  
"I thought you'd be back."  
  
"Release Ben." Tim said, burying his head in his hands. "Please? Just do it."  
  
Peter smiled. "How about...we duel for him?"  
  
Lee pushed her brother out of the way immediately. "If there's any dueling to be done here, I'll be doing it, thanks."  
  
Peter shook his head. "No...how about both of you?"  
  
"Both of us?" Lee faltered. "But..."  
  
"Against us." Peter said, gesturing to himself and Ben. "You beat us, and I'll give you both Millenium items you need, and your friend. If I win..."  
  
"Fine!" Lee snapped back. "Fine, we'll duel you! Right, Tim? We're bound to beat YOU, at any rate-"  
  
"No." Tim said quietly. and Lee turned to look at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"WE can't beat them." he told her. "We can't beat Ben--even YOU couldn't beat Ben, Lee, and you're twice the deulist I am, we already know that."  
  
I  
  
Tim looked at her sadly. he told her, and his voice echoed in her head.  
  
"No!" she burst out outloud. Peter looked curiously from Lee to Tim.  
  
"Some disagreement, perhaps, between the Walkers?" he suggested.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Lee yelled at him, and looked helplessly at Matt, who sensed her fear and took her hand, "Matt, tell h im to stop being ridiculous!"  
  
"We can't do it." Tim said, and looked at Peter. "We surrender, Peter."  
  
"Maybe you can't do it," said another voice from the doorway, "But the two of us sure as hell can."  
  
Everyone in the room turned to see Joey Wheeler, and Mai Valentine, standing side by side in the doorway.  
  
***  
  
Shadow on the Wall: I will update. I promise. We'll wrap this up really, really soon, I swear!  
  
Dare I ask for reviews? 


End file.
